The Imperium of Mankind's Conquest
by The Bloody Chaos Lord
Summary: The Imperium world of Maxia 9 is attacked and the Imperium will show no fear and they shall use this event to further their goals and power. Beware Enemies of Mankind your days are numbered. Hail the God-Emperor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone Kevin here to remake The Imperium of Mankind's Rise after finding myself challenged by another writer. I plan on staying close to the original version of the story but I plan on expanding on some things I didn't before like this chapter which will be the Slaver raid. Sorry but Thousand Sons release drew my attention, love them. Now please read and review also:**

 **BluePanedGasMask: I thank you for the constructive criticism. Also I am right about the clarification on the Dauntless-class. I checked on three different websites and Battlefleet Gothic Armada.**

 **Parks98: I will leave the old story up. So I can see the difference between the old and new.**

 **anon: I thank you for all the information, but its a little crazy much.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKK!**

 **MAXIA 9**

Colonel Viktor Nevolin of the Maxia 9's Planetary Defense Force stood before his Command Chimera as dozens of Xeno fliers descended on Maxia 9. It started three hours ago when an icy planet started to rupture and crack. Thirty standard minutes later a large Xeno device that had been buried in the ice was revealed. Shortly after it was revealed the two gyroscopic rings inside the tuning fork shaped device started to slowly rotate as a blue glow began to start up as the long dormant systems began to awaken.

Maxia 9 only had two Cobra escort ships in the system due to the Agri-world's low strategic value. The two 1.5 km vessels took up defensive positions between the colony and the Device as a flood of Xeno vessels poured into the system. A grand total of one-hundred and sixty four vessels came out of the Device, ranging from 100 meters to the largest four at one kilometer. One of the largest vessels transmitted a message across the system and while they couldn't understand the language they got the gist of it, surrender or die. The Silent Portent answered with a barrage of Melta torpedoes while The Eternal Effect answered with torpedoes. The damage was incredible as twelve of the vessels were decimated by the explosions, some were stopped by the defense turrets but the torpedoes were more heavily armored then what the Xenos expected.

The pair of Cobras charged the Xeno fleet as they prepared to sell their lives dearly to the God-Emperor as most of the crew was born on Maxia 9. The ships' Astropaths sent a psychic distress call hoping for reinforcements to come to the planet's defense. They carved a path with the torpedoes as their double light Macro-cannons fired into the vessels around them. The Macro-cannons hit the Xeno's shields but usually were able to shatter them easily but the overwhelming amount was taking a toll on the Cobras as their Void Shields started to be overwhelmed from the constant barrage of hits as the Xeno's ships didn't fire as large rounds as most but they fired faster and quicker then the Imperial Escorts did.

Finally the Silent Portent died colorfully in the void as it's reactor ruptured from a luck hit and detonated brilliantly, also causing the death of any Xeno vessel nearby. The Eternal Effect died shortly after taking two of the kilometer Xeno vessels and fifty smaller ships until finally the hull couldn't stay together and ruptured sending debris outward piercing three more ships. The two Escorts took a toll of ninety-seven Xeno ships with them to the void. The Xenos were stunned at the damage two ships had caused.

During the fight the PDF had started to evacuate civilians to bunkers and had deployed their limited forces around the three main "cities" on the Agri-World, cities being a strong word as most just had a simple metal wall even if they had a light coating of 6 centimeters of Adamantium. One thousand five hundred men scattered across the cities and some convoys escorting civilians and important artifacts. The Xeno invaders fell upon the planet in droves as hundreds of drop-ships and fighters flew toward the defenseless planet. The PDFs six Hydras fired as much flak into the air trying to keep them from landing in the cities. The dozen Chimeras they had ferried troops around or helped hold crossroads.

The Xenos only lost a few drop-ships and fighters from the Hydras so most of the combat element was unscathed. Hundreds of them scoured the farms and country-side looking for anything to kill or steal. They stood at roughly Human height and had a brownish skin, the most alien feature on them was the two pairs of eyes. The PDF fought small engagements at a few farms trying to save anyone left from the Xenos, not all were saved but the troopers saw them carry living people away while killing the too young or old. The PDF's autoguns and heavy stubbers were effective on the Xeno armor, most had a kind of shield that while weak was capable of taking a few shots from them, the few heavy bolters they had literally tore through them like paper.

The Xenos who attacked the cities were greated by massed autogun, heavy stubber, and heavy bolter fire as well as Chimeras with twin-linked heavy bolter and hull-mounted heavy bolters and pintle-mounted heavy stubbers. The PDF troopers suffered causalities but they were not as sever as most enemies they knew would have caused, the troopers' flak jackets were able to withstand a limited amount of shots as the enemy rounds were meant to squash agianst armor which the jackets could handle easier, the Xenos' armor wasn't able to handle the penetrating rounds as easily but their shield made them more durable.

Private Merkel ran across a street filled with the dead and dying as rounds flew around him. He was heading for a heavy stubber nest that had fallen silent as the last gunner died from a bullet piercing his throat and spraying blood across the gun and sandbags in front of him. A bullet screamed past his ear as he dived into the nest as he grabbed a heavy stubber and fired upon a Xeno group running up the street towards him. Three died before they could dive for cover as Merkel's remaining squad members fired their autoguns at them as well, the five guns giving Merkel a chance to reload the two heavy stubbers in the nest so that when one was dry he could easily switch.

A Xeno tank rolled out from behind a building three streets ahead and Merkel thought that they would die when a Hunter-Killer missile flew from behind him and impacted the enemy tank. He turned to see one of the four Chimeras in the city roll past him with a dozen troopers following it. The heavy bolters on the Chimera shouted as they hit the tank. **DAKKA DAKKA!** The Xeno tank started to wither under the heavy explosive rounds even as it fired back, killing three troopers and creating gouges in the Chimera. The battle raged as they held against a group of Xeno infantry trying to charge forward.

Battles in the city were raging across several blocks as the Xenos tried to seize as much control as they could, looting the city even as they attacked and burned it. Anyone caught alive was either executed or dragged away in cages or nets. This just caused the troopers to fight harder as none wanted to be dragged away for whatever dark fate the Xenos had planned. After four hours of fighting the enemy began to retreat as they were running out of men to keep the defenders back as more were needed to transport their spoils and merchandise in line.

The PDF searched the city to make sure there were no traps or bombs left behind even as men chased the Xenos out. They found farms burned and small villages looted and destroyed, what was worse was the evidence that many civilians who hadn't been able to escape had been either killed or taken. One major find was a trapped tank whose crew was trapped inside from a house they had tried to drive through collapsed on top of them. It took some time but the three crewers were captured alive in hopes of finding out where the captured civilians had been taken.

Two days after the attack, a miracle response time, an Inquisitorial ship, the Turbulent-class Heavy Frigate Slayer Of Shadows appeared over the Agri-world and a Valkyrie flew down upon the central city where the Planetary Governor Konrat Agbeit waited, with no small amount of fear. In no time at all the Inquisitor stood before him. He was a tall man at six foot two inches tall and a lean swimmer's build. He was dressed in splendid Carapace Armour with a few Purity Seals and Icons embossed. "Ah, Governor, thank you for the quick allowance for me to land. I most appreciate it. I am Inquisitor Teberius of the Inquisition." With that the Inquisitor strode past him with four Storm troopers marching behind him. The Governor quickly fell in step with him.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold, I didn't think anyone would come so quickly to our aid. I am well aware of our low value in the eyes of the Administratum." The Inquisitor nodded, "Yes, that is true but I was nearby dealing with an Ork Warboss and received your Astropaths' message. This news of a new Xeno race both concerns and intrigues me as an Inquisitor of the Ordos Xenos." With that the Governor and the gaurds nearby gave a quiet sigh of relief that he was not some Ordos Hereticus coming to deem them heretics for not being able to beat back the Xenos.

The Governor nodded, "I am glad for the assistance. We have been hard at work repairing the cities and farms so we should be able to start working again for the Tithe..." At that Tiberius interrupted him. "Governor, I mean no disrespect but I am not here about the possibility of you failing to meet your Tithe next year. I am here about the Xenos who attacked you, nothing more. I see no need to report you to the Administratum for not being able to meet the Tithe." The Governor had to admit that relieved some of his problems as he wasn't even sure they would be able to meet it but nodded, "Then you will want to interrogate the three Xenos we were able to capture alive. Unfortunately we cannot understand what they are saying."

"I will be able to deal with that problem easily, please let me see these Xenos. I want to know everything you know about them, Governor. I will also take them with me as I must return to Holy Terra to inform the High Lords about this new threat to the Imperium." The Governor nodded as he gestured to a guard to have a car to take them to the detention center. At the Detention Center Tiberius looked into the cell of the Xenos who merely glared and spoke in a harsh guttural language that he didn't understand but could guess were insults or similar useless things. He turned to Captain Callen of his personal guard, "Have these filth sent to the Slayer and have Interrogator Pallus be ready to work." Callen saluted and turned to his men and they grabbed wrist restraints and opened the cells. The Xenos tried to attack them but using Taser Goads they forced them into submission and clapped on the restraints and forced them onto their feet and pushed them out. Civilians saw the Xenos and few even threw rocks at them.

A few had weapons and were ready to attack when Tiberius stopped them, "I have need of these Xenos alive so I may see if we can save your stolen friends and family. I cannot do that if they die but rest assured that when I have gained what I need they will suffer for their crimes." At that the crowd cheered as Tiberius quickly had his Valkyrie pick them up and return them to the Slayer. Once on board the Xenos were forced down a different corridor towards the cells. Tiberius first headed to his office to store the limited information the Governor's assistants could gather about the newest enemy of the Imperium. Tiberius sighed as he wondered how many new threats would show themselves to Humanity.

As he entered he found his Interrogator putting one of the yelling Xenos onto a rack. Tiberius' Interrogator was a strange man, he had no name that he could recall and he was heavily modified with cybernetics from the Adeptus Mechanicus to do his holy work more efficiently. Tiberius stood before the Xeno and he used a little known ability of his, he was a Beta level Psyker. He brushed against the Xeno's mind and spoke, using the connection to make the Xeno understand him. "Xeno, what is your species name?" He mainly used this to confirm his connection.

The Xeno showed surprise at the voice in his head but he spat at the alien in front of him, only to receive a shock as hundreds of volts of electricity flowed through him in currents. He screamed at the agonizing pain. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped and the alien asked the same question. "B-Ba-Batarian," he stuttered as the alien seemed pleased. "Good, now Batarian, where did you take the stolen Humans. Know this I will know if you lie and I can make your death seem to last for years before you are given the release of Death's embrace."

The Xeno refused to answer and was rewarded with another dose of electricity cascading through him. "Tsk, Tsk, Batarian, that was the wrong answer. Now I will just rip the knowledge from your pathetic mind and know that I will not be gentle, Interrogator." With that the pain from before seemed like nothing as he was ripped into both physically and psychically. His screams could be heard across the corridors near the Interrogation Rooms and the cells holding the other two Batarians. The screams seemed to never end as they couldn't even imagine what kind of tortures he was suffering.

For three hours the screams were unending as they waited in terror for it to end when finally there was silence but instead of the silence being welcomed it just made them afraid they would be next. Two figures dressed only in scraps of cloth around their legs walked past them dragging a form behind them. It was the Batarian who had been taken, he was torn up and burned with ragged strips of flesh having been torn away or hanging off by threads. His left leg had been ripped off and barely cauterized as it slowly oozed blood and dripped.

A figure stepped up to their cell, the figure was slightly hunched over and wore concealing deep red robes. It stood there watching them as another man walked out. The two argued over something and them they seemed to reach an agreement. Opening the cell door the two guards stepped inside and each grabbed a Batarian and dragged them out each was was pulled in a different path, unknowing that one would be interrogated like the first while the other would be used to learn more about the biology of the Batarian species.

Hours later Tiberius was sitting in his office looking over the information they had torn from the Batarians and their strange Cogitators called "Omni-Tools." He studied everything on the Batarian's weapons and tactics while looking over the basics of the other species in the space past the "Mass Relay." He read about the Citadel Council and the space they control and the Terminus systems, a lawless sector of space where thousands go to disappear.

He was reading of the basics of Mass Relay travel when the closest thing to a daughter he would ever have came in, Nari Rynmu was a felinid, a cat-like humanoid species from the world Carlos McConnell. She had a light covering of fine fur and two cat-like ears and a tail. She walked with a nearly inhuman grace standing a five feet seven inches, she acted as his Major Domo while on the vessel or one of his holdings and was trained as a sniper for when he entered the realm of battle against one of the Imperium's many foes. She was carrying a small tray of meats and fruits. "You missed dinner again my Lord. You need to eat just like any other person, it would not due well to your image if you fainted from hunger pains," she chided as she set the tray on his desk.

"True it would not my dear, now what have you brought me today? I do need to let the Captain know to head to Holy Terra as soon as we restock." Nari nodded and pulled out a notebook and wrote it down as the Tiberius spoke of his current agenda. "I also need to type up a report on the possible threats from beyond the "Relay" as these Xenos call it as well." Nari smiled and said, "I will get on it my Lord, you just eat. I do hope you won't just go gallivanting after the Xenos before reporting to the High Lords."

Tiberius just shook his head as he took a bite. Nari left as Tiberius returned to the new information as he came across an interesting bit of information. He continued to read as thoughts and ideas churned in his mind's eye. Plots and plans were thought of then discarded in minutes as he pondered the risks and rewards of this plan of action. He grinned as a master plan took root and came to life. "Yes, this can work wonders for us and help win battles elsewhere. I must speak with the High Lords soon."

Three weeks went by as they traveled through the Warp back to Terra, Tiberius formulated his plan and ironed out any wrinkles he could think of and sent orders to some of his many spies and informants as well as Tech-priests, Generals, and Admirals he had clout with to amass a small fleet and army. He also spoke with a few Adminitratum clergymen in preparations for his plan if the High Lords agreed to it.

Finally he walked through an Adeptus Administratum building to meet with the Lords as no one was allowed into the Imperial Palace other then the Custodes and High Lords and very few Tech-priests. He entered a grand chamber filled to the brim with great art works and statues showing great heroes and moments in Imperial history like the Emergence of the God-Emperor and the launching of the Great Crusade. Heroes like Saint Celestine and Saint Macharius stodd forever remembered by statues of marble and gold. The palace held many balconies and platforms where dozens of workers and administrators talked and watched with great interest.

The nine main High Lords sat on a raised dais in a semi-circle curved towards a podium Tiberius kneeled upon before them. The Ecclesiarch spoke first, his voice dry and weary from his many years of life watching over the great Imperium, "Inquisitor Tiberius of the Ordos Xenos, you stand before us to speak of a new Xeno threat that attacked the Agri-world Maxia 9. A most grievous event to happen to a loyal Imperial world. Rise and tell us what you know and your plans on dealing with this threat."

Tiberius stood and spoke, "My Lords, I will not lie or change the facts of this event, it is a problem that piles upon other threats that plague our great Empire. I will take this battle against these "Batarians and crush them beneath the boots of the Astra Miltarium and show them the grave mistake they have made but they are not the only Xeno species on the other side of this Mass Relay device. No there are ten other species that inhabit the space. We unfortunately cannot destroy them all as we need the men for more dangerous threats like the Orks, Tyranids, and the Ruinous Powers." A small gasp went out at the mention of Chaos.

The Master of the Adeptus Administratum spoke next, anger lightly coloring his words, "You would do well not to mention those blasphemous heathens again Inquisitor. If the information you collected from their Xenos cogitators is correct I must agree with you though, one or two would be easy but ten will not be so easy to deal with as more powerful threats attack us."

Tiberius took advantage of the moment of thought to bring up his main plan. "My Lords after the death of the Squats on their home worlds by the Tyranids we have lost much of our void ship production force and other products that helped the Imperial Guard defeat the Enemies of Mankind. I propose we build a Fortress and Manufactorum on the other side of this Relay to start production of vital resources that we need and have a fleet start mining the systems of these "Relay Systems" without our enemies finding them as my Tech-priests have discovered that the Warp in the area around the Relay is quiet but as far as we understand it is now because of the Relay but some other factor."

The High Lords spoke quietly among themselves for a few minutes. "We can understand your plan but where will you find the manpower to work in the Manufactorums? We cannot just hand you a few million workers from no where." Tiberius smiled and hoped his gambit would work. "My Lords, as I looked over the knowledge gained from the Xeno's cogitators I found something that could work in our favor." With this he activated a hologram projector that showed an image of a Xeno in some kind of full body suit, they appeared to resemble Humans but with a few key differences like the three fingered hands and the backwards jointed legs.

"This is a Quarian male, they stand at about six feet or so and are close to our body build. They hailed from the Planet Rannoch but where forced out around three hundred and fifty years ago." The Representative of the Inquisition, who remained in shadow blocking his features and identity spoke, "What does this Xeno and it's origins matter to the task at hand Tiberius!?" He thundered. Tiberius could tell he had no patience for his games so he spoke quickly.

"The Quarians are known as incredible engineers by the Xenos in the Citadel Systems even as they hate them and mock them. The Quarians built machines to ease their labours but accidently created A.I." At this everyone took interest, the Fabricator General most of all. "When they discovered the abomination they had created the Quarians tried to destroy the "Geth" as they called them but they did not know how far the thing had spread. In the end they were forced to flee their home system and try to appeal for help from the Citadel Council, unfortunate for them the Council who had promised help when they joined years ago told them they were on their own." As he told the Quarian's tale the projector showed the videos it had of the events.

"Now the Quarians are nomads on a decaying fleet of fifty thousand ships with seventeen millions Quarians on it, trying to survive and possibly retake their lost homeworld. They must wear enviromental suits as they have lost any trace of an immune system. My proposal is to make them a Sanctioned Xenos Species and use them to work in the Manufactorums and operate the defenses keeping these new species out of Imperial space. Eventually as we gain the Quarians' trust and loyalty for helping them we can start using them to operate ships on dangerous and possibly suicidal missions and form Imperial Guard Regiments for campaigns that we wouldn't have to waste truly loyal Human regiments for."

Tiberius could hear whispers from the balconies and platforms decrying him a heretic or worse as the High Lords spoke in hushed whispers, some angry and demanding while others were quiet and thoughtful. After ten suspenseful minutes of deliberation the High Lords parted and the Master spoke, "Inquisitor Tiberius we have put much thought towards your proposal and we have rendered our judgement."

He looked around the chamber and spoke in a loud clear voice words that would be the first and most likely only time they would said in this chamber, "We agree on making these Quarians a Sanctioned Species on one condition, they will not step foot on any Holy world or the Segmentum Solar. You have our blessing to go ahead on your plans but be warned that if you fail or this ends badly you will be punished with the harshest penalties and your death will not end quickly and you will go down in our histories as one of the worst heretics against the Imperium and the God-Emperor for your failure."

With that the High Lords gravely dismissed him as the balconies erupted in furious whispers at this moment of change. Tiberius quickly exited the chamber where Nari stood in the shadows near the doors. She fell in line with him as they left the palace surrounded by people watching them. Once they were on Tiberius' personal Valkyrie they quickly returned to the Slayer of Shadows where he had the vessel prepare to immediately return to Maxia 9 at the head of a small fleet of warships and transports filled to the brim workers, soldiers, and material to build and food stuffs.

Tiberius was notified of a representative from the Adetus Mechanicus asking to board. Tiberius granted it and went to the hanger bay to greet them. Tiberius was surprised as the Fabricator General itself stood before him, the Fabricator was so heavily modified that Tiberius was not sure if it was male or female anymore. "Lord Fabricator, how may I assist you today?"

The Fabricator spoke in a deep low monotone, "I am interested in your plan Inquisitor. I humbly request to aid you in this plan. I have two Nemesis class Fleet Carriers to add to your forces as well as two Macroclades of Skitarii forces I am dedicating to your forces as well. House Neverix of the Knight World Zeverox has sent three Imperial Knights as repayment for your help in foiling the assassination attempt by Dark Eldar of their Lords and Ladies."

Tiberius nodded and thanked the Fabricator for the added forces and after talks of their repayment Tiberius went to his quarters to rest on the journey back, Nari took over preparing the fleet and relaying orders for him while he slept. On their arrival Tiberius prepared the fleet to cross the Relay. He stood at the head of a fleet of one battle cruiser, three cruisers, and twenty escorts. Plus the two Nemesis Carriers and the one hundred transports of supplies. The fleet carried three thousand Guardsmen from the 54th Cadian Heavy Mechanized Infantry division and two Skitarii Macroclades plus Tiberius' personal Storm Trooper force of five hundred Storm Troopers from the White Hand, a shattered Regiment that fought Tyranids on a nameless Death world for three weeks beofre reinforcements arrived. They had painted a white hand on their shoulder to represent the Emperor's guiding hand. They had no man dead or wounded with the hand mark damaged even from the heavy fighting from the endless swarms of tyranid forces.

Tiberius had swept them up as his personal force to send against his enemies and they have not failed yet. Tiberius felt confident on his success of his grand plan to bring the Imperium to a great age of victory and wealth. "Battlefleet Victorus onward to our destiny!" With those words the battle fleet activated the Mass Relay and were flung towards an unsuspecting society that was in for a horrible awakening.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Well the first chapter to the new story, yes! Now please read and review. Tell how you like it compared to the old version.**


	2. Death comes to a world

**Hello everybody, the next chapter is here. Now I do not own mass effect or Warhammer although I wish I did. Now a couple things to say, also a couple people mentioned the manpower problem Tiberius mentioned. True you could easily grab people from the lower hives but it's a matter of not causing more problems. Would you want to put gangers and similar people in charge of a fortress world? I wouldn't want that.**

 **Guest: The High Lords of Terra do care about Xeno threats, they did react to the Tau when they ordered an invasion of Tau space.**

 **grey: not necessarily as the galaxy is massive and from hints from mass effect they cover roughly 20 to 30 percent of the galaxy and as the Citadel never opened too many it is fully possible for the Relays to be missed plus with the events of the Horus Heresy and the Dark Age of Technology any possible knowledge could have been lost.**

 **neterlan: I thank you for the help. I will try it.**

 **Prince Sheogorath: the problems with manpower will be addressed also Nemesis are battleships but they are rare and not used often plus they require a lot of work as they take an Emperor class and tear out several decks and create bays for fighters and such so they get pulled from their battle groups.**

 **DragonForce: I like the idea so I hope you don't mind me using it.**

 **Diesec: the Imperium is still millions of worlds but the galaxy is massive so they are full size. the Citadel has a small sphere of influence but it's scattered while the Imperium has a massive sphere but it has a lot of gaps in it.**

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Tiberius looked over his forces and cursed. While the High Lords didn't necessarily hinder him they had pulled every non essential personnel from the ships by saying they needed the men for Cadia's defense and to help kill Abadon the Despoiler. While it was a problem Tiberius already had over five hundred thousand guardsmen being transferred to his command on the other side of the Relay all with accompanying armour.

As he was checking the numbers the fleet was headed towards the slaver's main base in the nearby system from the Relay they activated. He hoped to save the captured civilians quickly so his real plan could go forward.

The plan was hinging on no one learning of the Imperium until the fortress world was built and ready. Plus he intended on the Quarians being the one's to man the defenses for them.

"Inquisitor Tiberius, we have arrived my Lord." He quickly arrived on the bridge and looked at the nearly empty system. They arrived at the edge of the Mandeville Point to ensure a quick arrival in case on enemy scanners.

In the system laid six planetary bodies orbiting a single yellow star. Four were too small to be of use and one of the last two was a icy rock slowly orbiting. The last was a moderately sized world with just enough atmosphere to allow the pirates to have a base with no extra environmental gear.

Around the fourth planet were six frigates and two cruisers of Batarian design. Captain Marcius looked at the enemy fleet with a dismissive scoff,

"Is this all the enemy fields? They are smaller then even Cobra Escorts!" Several ensigns on the bridge murmured their agreement.

"They use a different scale for vessels in their own civilization due to some element they require to build ships."

Tiberius told him as he looked at the position of the fleet. Marcius ordered the fleet forward as they went to battle stations. Two cruisers and twelve escorts headed to the planet with twelve hundred guard and one of the Skitarii Macroclades.

Over the planet the pirate fleet was lazing about as no one came to this out of the way back water system. Even the Turians didn't bother to patrol it. So when an unknown fleet showed up on their scanners they scrambled to their stations only to freeze in fear.

There were fourteen vessels bearing down upon them, the most horrifying thing was the very ships themselves. The smallest one was the same size as a dreadnought while the rest were far larger and longer then dreadnoughts.

All of the ships were very grim and dark. The lead vessel bore down on them and the weapons fired ruby beams at them, destroying two frigates and causing the survivors to scatter as quickly as they could.

They didn't run far as the escorts quickly cut off escape and ripped them apart with their Macro-cannons. The fight took moments with no chance of a message getting out.

Once the orbital lanes were secured several Valkyries headed down, loaded with several Guard squads and Skitarii Rangers.

Outside the Slaver's base stood four Batarians on guard duty along with a stolen Tyrian IFV. They were basically just lazing around or gambling when four muted cracks sounded, resulting in their heads exploding simultaneously as a rough bark came as the IFV blew up.

Over a 1000 yards away stood five Rangers, four with galvanic rifles and one wielding a transuranic arquebus. They had set up with no wasted time and as they prepared ancient protocols and cyber code flared to life, ready to strike down the enemies of the Omnissiah.

As the bodies dropped and the IFV blew six Valkyries flew in as storm troopers dropped from them as they stormed the alien base. Behind them came Tiberius and his small retinue.

By his feet was his cyber-Mastiff Gabriel, a Subrique BullPup. The large metallic hound stood ready for an order from his master. A large Ogryn stood holding a large Ripper gun in hand, this was Bone'ead Hash. He has served Tiberius for twenty years with an impressive record of service for an Ogryn. Behind him stood Volkmarr, a Death-Watch Adeptus Astartes. Volkmarr carried an Infernus Heavy Bolter, this Death-Watch Heavy Bolter was mag-clamped with rare suspension discs that reduce the weapon's weight considerably. It is also equipped with a Heavy Flamer.

Tiberius watched as the storm troopers invaded the alien base Hot-Shot lasguns firing. The combat inside was intense as the Batarians were suprised at the attack. Although they were surprised plenty carried their weapons with them at all times. A fierce gunfight was raging when Tiberius entered, he looked at the aliens for a leader and spotted one barking out orders. He looked to Gabriel and said,

"Gabriel: Take him down!"

Obeying the order Gabriel leaped forward on his powerful servo-enhanced legs towards his target. With a growl Gabriel tackled the alien and clamped his shock jaws around the aliens's throat and pulled him to the ground while his magnetically locking feet and jaws held his captive there while the storm troopers forced the aliens back, giving no mercy to any who tried to surrender.

"Secure the facility and kill the rest of these Xeno scum!"

Yelled an sergeant as he waved them onward. Tiberius stepped up to the alien commander, out of the corner of his eye he saw a wounded Batarian struggle to pull a pistol up and turned. That turn caused a round from the pistol to ping off his shoulder guard. Tiberius lifted his hand and using the Warp caused the Batarian to Spontaneously Combust, leaving only a carbonized figure of ash there.

Tiberius looked at the horrified face of the alien commander and spoke, knowing his words would be understood,

"You have one chance to not suffer a similar fate Xeno. Tell me where the Humans you stole are being kept."

The Xeno still looked pale at seeing the horrible death of the other.

"Abellio, they were sent to the world Abellio to be sold at auction in five days I don't want to die!"

Tiberius nodded and gestured, causing Gabriel to release his prisoner who quickly stood. Tiberius grinned and said,

"I never said you would live, Gabriel: kill him."

Gabriel leaped with chainsaw teeth whirring as they cut the Xeno down quickly. Tiberius looked down at the mess and sighed, blood had been flung onto his pants and boots. He shrugged as a Guardsman ran up to him. The man saluted and waited for Tiberius to acknowledge him. Tiberius nodded to him to speak.

"My Lord, we have found no sign of the civilians taken but we have found something you will want to see, Sir."

Tiberius followed the man with Gabriel trailing behind him. Tiberius entered a back room to see a dozen Humans being freed from cages and even eleven Quarians surprisingly. Tiberius felt as if the Emperor's hand was guiding events in his favor.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **One hour earlier**

Captain Neela Vas Cadash huddled with the remains of her crew, held captive by Batarian Slavers of all things.

The frigate Cadash was surveying systems for anything the Migrant Fleet could use when they stumbled upon them activating the Mass Relay, but before they could escape their engines were destroyed and the survivors taken from the wreck.

A day later the Slavers had returned with Several new aliens they had planned to sell. The new species looked very similar to Asari but Neela had a feeling that they seemed so familiar to her, like she had seen them before.

The alien's species turned out to be called humans and they were not happy about being taken. One male human had vest two Batarians to death with his bare hands. Another was used as a waiter only for the human to create some kind of incendiary device to burn several of them alive.

After a couple of days they finally could understand the humans and it just made things worse as the humans only showed a deep seated distrust and anger at aliens, too much for it to have been caused by a slaver invasion.

While they didn't bother or attack the Quarians in their cells, for the most part they ignored them. They just prayed and seemed to believe a reckoning was coming down on the Batarians. They held firm in this belief even as the Batarians tried everything to break this from shock collars to tortures.

Then twenty minutes ago they heard fighting and shouting coming from outside the storage room they were caged in. Shouting and weapons fire could be heard when several Slavers ran in to use the door as a funnel, one was putting the door in lock down while the others built barricades.

Suddenly a blow hit the door denting it and nearly causing it to buckle. Soon two more blows hit nearly tearing the door off it's hinges. Finally the last blow struck and sent the crumpled door flying, hitting one of the mass effect fields on the cages.

Stepping through was a massive metal clad being in black and silver armor. Carried in it's arms was a massive weapon that even a Krogan would have trouble using. It spoke in a dry whisper that gave chills to everyone.

"Look upon me with despair Xenos for I am the Reckoning and I bring nothing but Death for you this day. Ave Imperator!"

With that a gout of flame erupted and incinerated two BaBatarians before they could react. Shocked out of their stupor several rifles barked their reply only to hit like pebbles against brick.

Almost as a reply the figure fired again only to for them to hear it roar as it spat death at it's foes. The Slavers stood no chance against the fist sized explosive rounds.

No Batarian lived through the hail of fire, even the kinetic barriers nearly failed to hold the rounds back. The room fell silent as the last shell hit the ground.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Tiberius walked through the halls of the base as he surveyed the recent battle zone and nodded as he could see that the battle was a massive success. He saw several slaves that had pistols in hand, from what he could tell was that they had been more like meat shields then actual fighters.

The Batarians fell quickly as their shields didn't stop the lasguns and while the ceramic armor occasionally held, they were cooked inside the armor. The storm troopers had suffered only a few casualties.

Entering the last room he saw the remains of the cages holding the prisoners he saw several medics from the trooper squads. Looking to the side of the room he saw a group of Quarians huddled together with three troopers watching them.

Tiberius use the Immaterium to weave a rubric around himself. He wove another with small gestures to help cause the Quarians to calm and relax.

"Greetings, I am Inquisitor Tiberius of his Majesties' Holy Order of the Inquisition and I greet you in the name of the Imperium of Mankind."

He could tell they were thrown off by the very specific wording of that phrase. He smiled and waved the troopers away.

"Please, follow me this way. I have no wish to work you, there is no need to fear."

The Quarians slowly followed him, slightly worried with the Human troopers watching them. Tiberius took this chance to observe them. For the most part they were just a but shorter then Humans and slimmer. The environmental suits they wore were individualized and in some cases colorfully.

They left the base to see an Imperial Heavy Lander sitting in front of the base with dozens of people hurrying around as they gathered the fallen troopers, alien tech samples, and set up a tent for the freed Humans to be given a physical and decontamination. The level of activity and the Lander amazed the Quarians as they looked around in awe.

Tiberius stepped over to a tent set aside for him. They walked inside to see Nari setting up a table with a few apples and ordered a few papers as she looked up. She smiled at them as she stepped forward.

"Greetings, milord. I have your files updated and we should be ready to leave when the last civilians are checked."

She turned towards Neela smiled at her,

"Hello it us nice to meet you as well. I am Neela Rynmu, Major-Domo of Inquisitor Tiberius' staff and holdings. Welcome, please sit."

She gestured to several chairs around a table. As they say she filled a goblet for Tiberius. He nodded a thanks to her and sat down.

"I am aware your nervous about your predicament here. I wish to assure you that you are not in danger."

The Quarians relaxed at that. Neela asked,

"Why are we here. I doubt you really need us now that your peopkpeopke control the base. What use do you have for us?"

"I am apart of an order that seeks to ensure Humanity's survival from the enemies of Humanity, those within, those without, and those beyond. There are dozens of threats out there. The fact you hadn't been discovered until now is nothing short of a miracle."

He looked at them very seriously. He knew he had to be careful with this, he needed them to help him in this endeavor. Their support would make this easier and quicker then conquering them but he would if needed.

"I, with the support and approval of the High Lords of Terra, wish to bring the Quarian people under the banner of the Imperium to further the survival of our two species. I ask your help in this endeavor."

Neela couldn't help but feel surprised at this as no one ever cared about the plight of the Migrant Fleet. She could see how they could benefit but she couldn't see how this "Imperium of Mankind" did and that worried her.

"I want to know how you benefit from helping us. No one ever helps purely out of the kindness of their hearts. Plus, even as a Captain I can't really create an agreement with you."

"I know, I am merely asking for you to help me meet your Admiralty Board. As for benefits, the Mass Relay these Slavers used is a problem as we don't use them for travel. We are building a Fortress-class world on this side of the Relay as well as orbital docks for ship work.

I see the use of your people's expertise in engineering and mechanics to be a boon for us. Now I need to oversee the last of the work before we leave. Nari will help you with anything you need."

He stood at this and left the tent while Nari was pulling a small table device next to the table itself. She turned to them and said,

"I can answer most questions you have about what Inquisitor Tiberius plans and the Imperium at large."

One of Neela's remaining engineers asked,

"What exactly is a Fortress world and what would we do."

"A Fortress world is a fortified planet with several layers of defenses from orbital defense stations to planetary defense weapons on the planet itself as well as system defense boats and minefields.

You would help man and maintain the defenses and work in the docks on void ship construction and repair work. A few centuries from know after the Magos Biologis repair your weakened immune system you will start to create Imperial Guard regiments to help defend Imperial space, for now however you will create a Planetary Defense Force to defend your new home."

They were shocked at the blatant way she believed they would join the Imperium and seemed to have no doubt they would. She smiled and pulled up files on a small computerized device.

"There are countless alien races in the galaxy but they are not a major concern, there are only five that do matter.

They are the Eldar, the Orks, the Necrons, The Tau, and the Tyranids. Their motives range from the simple hunger of the Tyranids to the mysteries of the Eldar."

Tiberius watched over the process of gathering Batarian technology samples, which were watched diligently by Ordo Machinum members and rescued civilians were checked for any problems like diseases.

An hour later Tiberius stood in his personal Valkyrie with the shell shocked Quarians who after thirty minutes of listening to stories of enemies too powerful for the Flotilla to fight stood in awed silence at the inspiring sight of the Slayer of Shadows hanging over the planet in all of it's glory.

The ship outclassed any Citadel ship even the Destiny Ascension. As the Valkyrie and Heavy Lander entered the hangar bay the civilians were escorted away to get some food and sleep in the barracks assigned for them.

The Quarians on the other hand were given barracks closer to the Inquisitor where they could be watched better. A Fabricator Biologis gathered genetic samples from them and hurried off to a lab worried another Fabricator would try to steal his samples.

From data taken from the Slaver base and the commander they knew the location of the location of the rest of the civilians. Tiberius drew plans to invade the planet as more ships arrived increasing his total military might to four hundred Guardsmen and a hundred and forty storm troopers along with armour and aircraft.

The fleet prepared for battle when three Adepts Astartes strike cruisers arrived in the system. Tiberius met Kardan Stronos and received the help of the Iron Hands in return for his vigil in the Citadel Systems for their long lost Primarch and the ability to come and go as they pleased for their search.

Tiberius eagerly agreed to this as the might of these reclusive Astartes was legendary. With a hundred warriors no force could easily stand against them.

On the morning of the sale two hundred voidships appeared at the edge of the system and started the journey to Abellio. One hundred and twenty escorts sped ahead to engage the Xeno fleet.

Orbiting the planet were five hundred craft of various size, twenty "dreadnought" equivalent ships, eighty "cruiser" and the rest various frigates or corvette class.

Two hundred and forty torpedoes launched and raced across the system ready to destroy anything in their way as the escorts swarmed towards Abellio ready to engage the Xeno fleet. GUARDIAN lasers fired at the payloads, some blew but more Xeno Corvettes and twenty five frigates blew as the melta charges burned through their armor and caused explosive decompression, and in most cases their reactors blowing up.

Their void shields blocked retaliation strikes as the Xeno fleet fired back. Two Dauntless cruisers micro-jumped on each flank and fired broadsides into the enemy. The hab-block sized rounds tore through multiple ships even as they turned to fire their Lances into the fleet.

The two Nemesis fleet carriers arrived as they unloaded their fighter craft while their escorts dived into the fight.

The Dauntless class ship, Death to the Heretic, faced six enemy cruisers along as it fired it's weapons while the more maneuverable Xenos dodged rounds were they could. The fight was still in the hands of the Imperial fleet when the Emperor class Battle cruiser, Wrath of the Righteous, finally arrived to bring it's cannons to bear.

The Iron Hand's strike cruisers launched their boarding craft towards a frigate that was trying to flee the system. There were to be no survivors of this battle.

Five Iron Hands Terminators from the first company teleported to the ship in a lightning strike, landing in the engines.

Layla vas Ryya was chained to a terminal in the engineering bay when a crack sounded, she flinched thinking it was the crack of the overseer's whip. She looked up when no scream of pain came.

Standing there was a massive metal figure carrying a large machine gun one handed and a large fist clenched with the other. It's angular head looked at her with glowing red eyes and seemed to see her very soul.

A shout broke the stillness of the moment when a Batarian worker say them. The large figure before her said something she didn't understand and a second later fired the machine gun in it's hand. Shells impacted against the area the workers had been and devastated them when the shells tore through what little shields they had.

Pistols fired back but they couldn't penetrate the armor shell. Suddenly Layla saw four others show up from behind other engines of hatches. Pirates stormed in only to see the new arrivals and were fired upon without hesitation.

One turned it's gun towards her and pulled the trigger. Layla braved herself by instinct and waited, after minute she looked to see the chain holding her was ripped apart by the round.

"Wait here while we clear this Xeno vessel, child. We will retrieve you when we are done."

Came the deep calm voice of the lead being, Layla just nodded in a stupor of shock. Farther in the ship several Batarians and Turian pirates were racing down the corridors to boarding craft when a clanging sound came from the ship's hull. Two pirates edge nearer to examine the hull. There are two spots getting red from heat.

"They are cutting through the hull!"

Screams one too late, two Melta charges blow creating a massive hole where a Caestus Assualt Ram unloaded his ten man squad of Iron Hands Astartes. They purged the corridor with Bolters and Flamers marching forward at the retreating pirates. There were four Assault Rams embedded into the ship. They took the hold only to find nothing but containers of stolen merchandise or supplies. The only non-pirate they found was the Quarian slave in the engineering bay. They marched through the ship and slew the rest of the pirates with no mercy, no regret.

The battle for orbit was nearly done and so Tiberius ordered the Guardsmen to prepare to land and assault. Heavy Landers were loaded with troops and vehicles. One Lander carried two Imperial Knights from house Neveux. Finally the last pirate and slaver ship was destroyed as it was rammed by a Turbulent heavy frigate.

"Milord, we have orbital supremacy!"

Tiberius nodded and turned towards the doors and was walking out when he ordered,

"Launch all anders, it is time to invade this Xeno hellhole. So no mercy."

Hundreds of Landers and several hundred Valkyries and Vultures swarmed towards the helpless planet as frigates settled into orbit fire positions towards the planet.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKK!**

 **So the Invasion is next chapter. Please read and review. Tiberius and his work will be more in the foreground soon but until then we will get to see Guardsmen fight pirates and slavers. please give me your thoughts and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am going to be updating less to create longer chapters. Sorry for the wait we are having our house appraised so some work had to be don't like my carpet and electrical. I have a couple reviews to answer:** **grey: mass effect armor uses a synthetic weave with ceramic plates over the non-flexible parts of the body. Also five hundred thousand men isn't too much of a stretch. I see it being two fully manned regiments. The Warhammer universe has a truly massive scale of warfare. I am including everyone from troopers to vehicle crews and command staff, Intel officers and order runners. Warhammer 40k: space marine mentions over a million Orks invaded. So I see regiments needing to be massive to fight efficiently.** **Also the use of Exterminatus weapons are monitored so they can't just fling them around.** **reboot opinion: seriously? Also what the fuck does deep even mean.**

 **Oniele: Damn good guess. maybe.**

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

A dozen Heavy Landers descended upon Abellio with a fighter escort carrying four hundred Guardsmen along with accompanying armour, twenty Chimeras, sixteen Hellhounds, and sixteen Leman Russ battle tanks. They were being supported by the Imperial Knight Warden _Blade of Zeverox_.

This was the second wave of Landers as the first kept the slaver's attention by bombarding the city with barrages of Basilisk shells, Bombard mortars, and Medusa Siege engines. A hundred soldiers defended the artillery as they waited for a response from the enemy.

Inside the city STG operator Jarisk Solus was standing in a slave auction building with crowd of various species with his partner Vestok Bamin. There had been whispers in the dark depths of the Extranet about a new species being on the auction block at Abellio for sale.

They had come to see if the rumors had any truth to them. What they found was beyond even what they had expected to find. A little over a thousand people were being held in cages as they waited to be sold to some alien species they had never seen before.

It seemed that no one expected potential slaves to fight back. Several guards were attacked passing the bars and one woman who had been taken to be the barrack's toy had broken her hand to slip from the chains holding and proceeded to use it to strangle seven of them to death before she was discovered.

The first Human was being brought up to be sold when the first shell hit. The explosion rocked the building as they could hear distant hits. Jarisk hacked into the limited city defense grid to find out what had happened, discovering that an hour ago an unidentified fleet had arrived and started to destroy the fleet above. They set up artillery and now were pounding the city with shells.

A massive army of defenders in IFVs and tanks went to push back the artillery position and possibly take more slaves. Neither Jarisk or the defenders never that was what the imperials wanted.

Above the raging war was the Iron Hands Strike cruisers. The warriors hailed from the third Clan Raukaan. They had prepared for this moment since the start of the attack.

"This is General Romanoff of the White Hand, the Hammer is set, Bring the Storm upon these Xenos!"

With those words ten drop pods detached and fell towards the battlefield as seven Thunder Hawks flew towards the city with twenty escorting Valkyries.

The field was awash in gunfire and screams as explosions tore at vehicles and the earth beneath them. A group of Batarians charged the defenses only for three of the ten to die as they assaulted the line.

They jumped over the defense line only to meet chainswords and died screaming. It the midst of the charging Xenos came five drop pods impacting in the midst of them, dozens were flung away as the heat charred away armor and flesh.

The large doors dropped open to reveal forty large warriors decked in great armor and one massive machine that made the YMIR mech seem small. The warriors stood tall as rounds pinged off armor and rebounded from the pods.

"FOR THE EMPEROR! PURGE THE WEAK!"

Bolter fire roared as they strode forward with no regard to the guns firing at them. They gave no heed to the bodies they marched over as lascannons fired at any vehicle that tried to stop them as the Guardsmen ran forward to support the Astartes' advance.

Furnous strode at the head of his brothers roaring a chant as his assault cannon fired in streams of bullets.

"In war and abandonment, be my shield and my steed. Be thou retribution, and I shall be Your hand in the darkness.

Light from the shadows, death from the dying, vengeance from the lost, and from the Void shall rise only the Pure!"

The slavers and pirates continued to fall back as the army crumbled against the Astartes and Guardsmen. General Romanoff watched the battle from his command tent and turned to an aide.

"Send in the Shivs."

The "Shivs" were actually thirty Sicarian Ruststalkers who immediately sprinted on their long legs towards the battle, quickly catching up and passing the Iron Hands.

Charging into the slavers with abandon they swept into them with transonic blades blurring as they ran past the first ranks they left them standing still for a second before sprays of blood erupted as they slowly fell apart in pieces.

The Killclade continued cutting a massive bloody swath of death. A lucky shot hit a Sicarian in the leg damaging the servos causing it to stumble for a split second before secondary servos came to life as the others stopped for a split second in mid step to keep the Killclade together.

The Guard moved forward with Skitarii moving with them as Onagers marched beside Leman Russes. Rangers ran forward in lockstep beside troopers.

in the city five drop pods hit the ground at the major auction houses for slaves. The Thunder Hawks and Valkyries swept over the city dropping Iron Hand Assault Marines and White Hand Stormtroopers.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Two Valkyries separated from the rest and hovered over a massive complex. Tiberius stood inside one Valkyrie with Neela and two of her marines. Behind them stood half his combat retinue, Brother Volkmarr and Hash stood at the very back with Sergeant Callen Kuninskavich and one of Tiberius' personal Kaskrin. Callen had served with him for twenty years and hundreds of battles, he carried a Minerva-Aegis pattern with a underslung grenade launcher.

In the other Valkyrie was eight more Kaskrin armed with Minerva-Aegis Lascarbines and Nari stood carrying a scoped Kraken pattern Bolter. Behind them was Artisan Decius, he was Tiberius' personal tech-priest who had served him for a hundred years. He carried a Volkite charger and a macrostubber.

Beneath them was the largest slave containment facility on the planet where slaves were to be prepped for sale. The Valkyries landed in the street before the structure. They rushed inside as the airships started to circle the area.

Tiberius strode through pulling a Bolt pistol and put a round in the head of two guards as they tried to shoot him. His Kaskrin spread out putting anyone not in a cage down permanently.

Volkmarr and Hash held the front doors as a squad of Batarians came up the street only to meet Heavy Bolter fire. Hash stood ready with his slab shield in one hand and his Ripper gun in the other.

Tiberius stood in the control center with bodies laying all around him as Decius hacked into the system while he prepared a Rubric. Three containers were pushed inside filled with weapons taken from the slaver base, this act was being duplicated in every auction house taken.

Tiberius gathered Warp energy around him as he prepared to unleash his Rubric. Neela and the Quarian marines could see the ethereal energy gathering in bright ARVs of light, they could also hear quiet whispers and there was frost covering areas of the room.

Tiberius spoke in a hushed tones in a language none of them could even begin to understand as there was a flash and a feeling of a wave brushing against them and then all was still until the prisoners started to get riled up.

Decius released them as they grabbed rifles, pistols, and any weapons they even pipes. They ignored the Humans and entered the streets, creating an impromptu slave rebellion.

Former slaves started running gun fights with Batarian Slavers and any pirates they could find, dozens died every second but they ignored their losses due to the Rubric Tiberius created.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Jarisk watched this happen until the ceiling collapsed from an armored soldier crashing through, the large figure stood tall even surrounded by enemies. He could see what appeared to be scraps of paper fixed to the armor by wax and symbols engraved into the armor itself, hinting at status or possible religious indicators. The figure carried a long Chainsaw blade in it's hands.

Before anyone could do anything the figure turned towards the stage, revealing a massive jetpack. It saw the Human chained to the floor and turned back to them.

"You dare enslave _His_ people, you shall not live past this day!"

At this four more descend from the hole and slammed into the crowd with rifles roaring. One used a flamethrower as the leader used his massive blade to literally chew through the bodies of his enemies. Blood was flung across the room as screams erupted, pieces were sent flying as they fell before the Marines.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Battles raged across the city as former slaves attacked their tormentors and Imperial forces advanced despite losses. Auction houses were emptied of any Humans and Quarians while any who tried to plead for help were ignored or forced away.

Valkyries fought against pirate gunships and fighters as tanks fought down the streets. Entire multilevel structures were destroyed and filled with gunfights between slavers, slaves, and Imperial forces.

Private Fresno fired a burst of las rounds down a corridor at a group of metallic bird-like aliens as two men in his squad moved forward under the cover. Two frag grenades flew over head from behind him, killing three "birds" as they were called by the men.

They were clearing the building of aliens so the courtyard could be used for extractions of the liberated. The enemy held firm but they slowly lost ground and bled men like a sieve.

Suddenly a wall burst as two Assault Marines wielding Eviserators came through the wall roaring a challenge. The fight quickly ended as the enemy couldn't withstand the two Marines or troopers.

The city was being evacuated as the fights started to die down enough for Landers to come in to grab people and gear to take up.

Ranger Alpha Omicron-51 fired his Galvanic Rifle at a target Xeno eighty meters away hitting it in the eye mid stride causing it to collapse while he switched to a new target. A tank turned the corner only for a neutron laser blast from an Onager to blast it to bits even as a rocket hit the Dunecrawler from a nearby building.

A Leman Russ fired a shell into the building as gunfire hit the Imperial line, killing a dozen men. Chimeras fired their multi-las into the buildings as they roared past while gunfire was traded between buildings and streets.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK

Charyze Myala ducked behind a crashed air-car as a barrage of mass accelerator fire hit the car. She had been held in a cell to be sold when the invasion had started.

She had watched as a group of the invading soldiers tear through the building and was confused when they had pushed crates of weapons into the room and a robed man spoke strange twisting words as energy curled around him.

Most of the prisoners started to yell and rage in their cell but stayed still as the cells opened and the Humans and strangely the few Quarians were taken from the cells. After which they left and she watched as prisoners and slaves rushed to the weapons.

She saw two Turians and a Krogan remained calm unlike the rest. She grabbed a discarded SMG and walked over to see the Krogan grab a shotgun while the Turians grabbed assault rifles.

"I think we need to escape the planet, whatever they did to the rest probably isn't all they can do. We should be able to find a space worthy vessel at the spaceport."

They headed down the alley ways to avoid the worst fighting. They had gotten caught in the middle of a heavy street fight between Humans and pirates.

The pirates were holding a barricade with heavy weapons against two dozen troopers and three of the larger Humans. They had taken cover near some destroyed air-cars when the ground started to tremble.

A massive vehicle that was 6.3 meters tall with a length of 13.5 meters, covered in thick armor plate and several cannons. The main cannon fired and the resulting explosion tore open the barricade and sent body parts flying.

The Humans charged the decimated pirates and they executed the last defenders. The massive tank continued forward, crushing the remains of the barrier and any vehicle that was in its way.

Soon Charyze and her group continued, near the space port they found something that surprised them.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK

In the center of the city was the Hegemony Representative's palace. It had a large garden surrounding it, the once beautiful garden was now just a mass of holes and craters from artillery, rockets, and crashed aircraft. The palace contained a strong dreadnought classed kinetic barrier protecting it from long ranged shelling and the sheer amount of machine guns and missile launchers that seven assaults had failed, four from the slave rebellion. Three Chimeras and a Leman Russ had been destroyed by the masses of missiles fired.

Representative Barak was watching the war devastating what he considered his domain. Just a couple hours ago he had been awoken in his bed as he was alerted to an unknown fleet that arrived at the system's edge, far away from any Mass Relays.

He had watched in horror as enemy vessels far larger then even the Destiny Ascension. The defenses crumbled before the enemy with little losses. After they secured the orbital lanes they started landing forces.

Barak had considered escaping the planet but after watching everybody who tried get blown out of the sky by a impressive amount of anti-aircraft fire.

He was watching the last attempted assault by the newcomers as they tried to weather the guns by using the tanks and craters. Suddenly a scanner blared and an operator looked at him,

"Sir, I am reading a large increase in seismic activity in the area but there's an anomaly. There seems to be a rhythm to the quakes."

Then someone yelled out and pointed at a monitor, one of the taller buildings at the edge of the park crumbled as a large metal hand gripped it and _pulled_ causing it to fall. The hand was connected to a forty feet tall red and bronze trimmed humanoid machine carrying a huge machine gun on the opposite arm.

The machine strode past it's allies and the shield that protected it held under the storm of bullets and missiles fired at it. It retaliated and fired the machine gun and the large missile pod on it's back.

The kinetic barrier flared as it tried to deflect the rounds and missiles fired at it while the machine fired a beam of energy that tore through the barrier and started to melt the very walls of the palace.

While this was happening a hundred Guardsmen charged along with dozens of Stormtroopers. Hundreds of lasgun bolts fired at the building, a couple hitting soldiers in the windows or walls. A few Guardsmen fell in the charge but most of the enemy's fire was directed at the Blade of Fury Warden Imperial Knight.

The Kinetic barrier broke as dozens of Human soldiers stormed into the building firing lasguns and shotguns. Barak was firing an assault rifle at a group from behind a barricade in a hallway. The fight was brutal dead bodies from both sides laid across the ground and stairways.

Bullets and lasers flew across the air as the fight raged until surprisingly the Humans started to retreat, grabbing their dead and dying. Barak and his remaining men watched in shock as they saw in the distance aircraft lifting off and leaving the planet. They cheered as they celebrated the victory, but if they had known what would happen next they would have fallen to their knees in despair.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Tiberius stood in the observation deck as the last of the forces on Abellio were pulled out and arrive on the fleet. The Slayer if Shadows hung over the planet like an executioner. A single two-stage cyclonic torpedo was launched.

The torpedo hit the planet and dug into the planet and minutes later blew a massive Melta charge causing the planet to crack and shatter.

Barak stood numb as he watched the earth break away as the tide of earth and metal came towards him( **Like the death star blowing up the planets on Rogue One** ). The planet lasted five minutes before it couldn't maintain cohesion.

The fleet stayed for a short while then left to find the Migrant Fleet. Ten minutes after they left a small glint appeared as a small craft fled the debris field that once was a planet.

Inside was Jarisk and Vestok, having been saved by Charyze and her group, both were very disfigured from the fight off planet. Vestok had lost his left leg and his right forearm. He had heavy burns across his back.

Jarisk lost his right leg knee down from a bolter shell hitting his ankle. He had shreds of skin hanging of his chest and lower back.

He knew he need to alert the Council immediately but the ship they took was not really built for Relay jumps and the injuries they had suffered would delay them.

The ship activated the Relay and kept away from the star system at the same time the Imperial fleet warped away. As they warped away Tiberius had the feeling that he had forgotten something but he shrugged it off as he sat in his office listening to reports and status updates.

"We have suffered four hundred Imperial Guard losses and five Chimeras and three Leman Russ tanks. The Skitarii have lost twenty-five Rangers, thirty Vanguard, and five Ruststalkers."

Decius told him as a Enginseer Biologis rrished into the room and stopped before Tiberius.

"Lord Inquisitor, I have important news about the Quarian's DNA samples. We have discovered Human DNA signatures."

Tiberius was shocked as he looked at the Cogitator reader the Enginseer handed him.

"What are the possibilities of this discovery being true?"

"There are three distinct possibilities: one is that they are Humans who had to genetically modify their DNA to survive their world. Second is that they were created by humans during the Golden Age of Mankind. Third is the very remote chance of this being coincidence but that is a mere thirteen percent chance. The first possibility has a thirty six percent chance while the second seems most likely at forty nine percent."

Tiberius pondered this for a few minutes,

"For now we keep this to ourselves until we can confirm this. I don't need panicked reactions. We will need to plan the reveal very carefully."

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Two weeks later the Slayer of Shadows was waiting in an out of the way system for the Migrant Fleet to appear. Neela had told him there were ways to find the fleet's path if you knew where to look, it was how Pilgrims would return.

A small part of the Patrol Fleet had jumped into the system to check for threats before the rest jumped through. Several frigates and three cruisers scanned the system.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Captain Hera'Zinis vas Laazay was sitting in the command chair on the scout destroyer on the edge of the Flotilla. She was frankly bored as very little ever happened in these system scans, the most likely thing to happen was a node of resources to quickly mine or a abandoned ship was found floating.

Suddenly alarms sounded and sensors and scanners blared and screamed warnings of a massive object headed their way. The ship was one point nine kilometers long and point zero three kilometers abeam at the fins.

Hera was awestruck for a second until she remembered that it was a potential hostile. She looked at the read outs and froze. The unknown was generating enough power to power the Citadel for a year.

Then they were hailed by the vessel before them even as other Quarian ships edged nearer. The voice shocked her as it was a Quarian.

"This is Captain Neela vas Cadash on the Slayer Of Shadows. I am here with Lord Inquisitor Tiberius to speak with the Admiralty Board and the Conclave."

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK

 **I intended for this chapter to be longer but the next will be. I am also hoping for a friend to be my Beta reader but if he decides not I will be looking for one. Now enjoy the chapter and review please.**


	4. Events are revealed

**Hey people, I now have a beta reader so more mistakes will be caught and fixed. Also the best number I get for the Destiny Ascension's length is 1.6 kilometers so this is the length I am using.**

 **grey: Furnous is an iron hands dreadnoug** **ht.**

 **both guests: yes Quarians would be considered abhumans. Actually Mass effect is wrong on the dextro and levo amino acids, DNA has nothing to do with those anyway, DNA is not about proteins not dioxyribose nucleic acids. The only true worry of eating alien food is the fact that its alien food, it could have bacteria or toxins that could be lethal due to them being from a completely different environment that our bodies couldn't handle.**

 **TrialWriter246: Yes, it could also be that they modified their own DNA to survive on Rannoch. Time will tell. BWHAAA! Not telling yet.**

 **LordMesirix: I agree but in my head it seemed too blowhard.**

 **Oniele: not really wasteful, more a declaration of power. Because the wider citadel space will find out about their existence**.

 **ChaoticEmperor01: Thank you for the support and I agree with you about the Council but even the games has them being very arrogant. Also Tiberius looks for every advantage he can grab for his troops so he has more efficient forces.**

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Vetus, Petra Nebula**

The Neema stood vigilant with several of ships of the Heavy Fleet between the Slayer of Shadows and the Relay leading to the Flotilla.

The Admiralty Board watched several small craft heading towards the Neema. The Quarian Cruiser, one of the few left, was closest to the Human vessel that could be classified as a super dreadnought being nearly double the size of a normal dreadnought and .3 kilometers longer then the Destiny Ascension.

Ten Valkyries landed on the deck of the Neema. Dozens of eager Quarians left the Valkyries to return to their families. Human workers in full EVA gear unloaded supplies taken from the pirate base and Abellio.

Neela was quickly escorted to the Admirals while people rejoiced. Inside the meeting room she stood before the Admirals as they whispered together. Finally Admiral Raan asked her,

"What happened to your ship and crew Captain?"

"My crew was captured by Batarian slavers opening a Mass Relay. We were held for a few days when the slavers brought in a new species called Humans. Eventually the Humans came for their people and slaughtered the slavers."

Gerrel looking at the limited scans of the ship floating seven kilometers away,

"What kind of dreadnought is that vessel, what kind of weapons are on it?"

Neela wasn't sure how to answer but spoke,

"The Slayer of Shadows is actually a Turbulent-class Heavy Frigate armed with a singular battery of Light macro Cannons and four laser batteries and two forward torpedo tubes. It has been modified and upgraded by Inquisitor Tiberius over the years to suit his needs. The Battleship is actually the largest class of vessel between 8 km and 12 km."

The Admirals were stunned at the size difference of classes and looked at each other. Xen asked the question on all their minds,

"What does this Inquisitor want and what exactly does an Inquisitor do?"

Neela pulled up a few files on her Omni-Tool and sent them to the Admirals.

"The galaxy at large is greater then we know, the Imperium of Mankind has stood for over 41 millennium against several enemies. Lord Inquisitor Tiberius sees our people's engineering skills and knowledge as beneficial, and intends to have us join the Imperium of Mankind."

"As an Inquisitor his duties are diverse but essentially the same as a Spectre but far more authority and power. He can order entire fleets and armies to march without equal except for the High Lords of Terra, and their leader, the God-Emperor of Mankind."

"There are many Inquisitors who fight the various enemies of Humanity. The enemy within, the enemy without and the enemy beyond. They gather retinues of followers and loyal agents and hunt down their enemies doing whatever it takes to protect the Imperium."

The Admirals looked over the files, descriptions of Inquisition Ordo's and famous or infamous events of the Inquisition. (With the exception of chaos)

The level of power made the gross overly way the Council Spectres flaunted the law seem trivial, though the level of threats the Inquisition and the Imperium faced made the Krogan Rebellions seem like a childish squabble. The level of power the Imperium and it's enemies showed the real scale of power and the Council was nowhere near powerful enough to register.

Admiral Koris was pale beneath his Enviro-suit as he read more files and reports of battles and wars beyond Citadel Space scale. He could see that if any of these species or groups found them, there was little they could do to fight them.

"Why should we trust this Inquisitor to not destroy the Flotilla after we lower our guard?"

Xen asked distrustful of the Humans.

"The Lord Inquisitor could easily have brought hundreds of ships larger then The Slayer of Shadows and millions of soldiers to enslave the Flotilla. He hasn't as it would cause hatred and rebellion to prosper. He is needing us to further the Imperium's goals but we would gain much as well."

"We will gain not only survival and protection in the wider galaxy that would chew us up, but technology far beyond the Council, infantry size laser and plasma weapons, tanks larger then homes, and even this."

Neela pulled the hood of her helmet back and pulled away her mask, revealing her face to the room. The Admirals and the guards moved towards her in shock thinking she would get infected.

"The Magos Biologis gave me a mixture to rebuild my immune system. I will need to take a couple more treatments but I am free of my suit and most importantly of the reasons a new planet to settle and in the future the reclamation of Rannoch from the Geth. Our people could have a home again that doesn't involve a slow death on a decaying fleet."

These were incredible reasons yes but the difference in power could have the Quarians exploited by the Imperials. The Admirals and Conclave would have to be careful in negotiations. The future of their species was at stake in this moment.

"Don't insult their God-Emperor or their religion, they take any insult seriously and will kill to protect it. I was allowed to see a sermon they did after they destroyed Abellio."

 **FLASHBACK**

The sermon was taking place in a grand hall gilded with gold and silver accents. A great statue of an angelic figure holding aloft a great blade looking down at the rows of seats filled with people with a benevolent expression upon his face. A choir sang a beautiful song as people shuffled into the hall for the sermon. (the song is Ave Maria Stella, it is a great song for Warhammer 40k.)

The priest stood at a lectern and smiled at his congregation. He spoke with a soft voice with a core of steel.

"Greetings my children, may the Emperor give blessings upon you. Ave Imperator."

The phrase was echoed back reverently as he continued. He started with the Imperial Hymn.

 _"Love the Emperor_

 _for he is the salvation of Mankind._

 _Obey his words_

 _for He will lead you into the light of the future._

 _Heed his wisdom_

 _for He will protect you from evil._

 _Whisper his prayers with devotion,_

 _for they will save your soul._

 _Honour his servants,_

 _for they speak in his voice._

 _Tremble before his majesty,_

 _for we all walk in his immortal shadow."_

The priest continued his sermon as the people listened to his every word.

 **END FLASHBACK**

They dismissed Neela as they continued to to look at the files she gave them as they discussed how they would present this to the Conclave. Neela left to oversee the last of the supplies being unloaded. Servitors wearing EVA gear pulled crates out humming softly as she waited for the Inquisitor to arrive.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Tiberius strode down the ramp of the Valkyrie talking with Priest Jaycolb. The Priest wore traditional Munistorum robes with a Bandoleer with vials of holy unguents and potions over a full body suit and clear helmet. He had a peaceful aura about him as he spoke softly, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. He was old at two hundred and eighty three years.

Behind them stood Decius and Nari with Gabriel slinking along beside her. A single Quarian male stepped forward.

"Greetings, I am Sargeant Yasin'Haefal vas Neema. Please follow me to the Admiralty Board. The Conclave will be joining by video."

Tiberius nodded and followed him looking at the area around them. The Quarians were experts at maximizing use of space and efficient in their work. Every inch of usable space was filled with supplies, living space or workstations no space was wasted.

He could see several small children watching them pass in curiosity. He smiled behind the clear face mask he was wearing to keep the environment sterile. One of the children shyly waved at him and then ducked away behind a crate. Priest Jaycolb laughed as he shuffled forward until he sat upon a crate in the middle of a small plaza in the midst of homes and stalls. He needed to rest his weary bones.

He waved Tiberius forward as Nari stayed with him along with Gabriel while Decius followed the Inquisitor. Jaycolb smiled as the curious Quarian children edged closer with their concerned parents and others watching over them.

"Greetings, children, may the God-Emperor smile upon you this day."

A couple parents relaxed a little as he continued.

"Would you like to hear a story of great battles, monstrous beasts, brothers fighting brothers and heroic battles with Godlike soldiers standing against all odds?"

The kids around him chattered excitedly and nodded, a few adults nearby edged closer to listen.

Jaycolb smiled and began his tale,

'It begins with The Great Crusade with our great Emperor leading the twenty Astartes Legions across the vast galaxy to reunite our separated people. It was the thirtieth millennium..."

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Tiberius stood before the Admiralty Board and the holographic displays of The Conclave.

"I thank you for meeting me here today. I hope our two people will be able to leave here allies and ever the stronger for it."

Admiral Raan had to admit that he could lay the charm on pretty well without sounding like a kiss-ass. She could see a few Captains relaxing a little. She turned back when he continued,

"I would love to be able to lie and say that allying with the Imperium would solve all your problems but I can not do that. The galaxy is not a friendly place and it will not start to be any time soon. There are countless threats dark secrets that could and would destroy us if they had the chance."

"From the barbaric Orks to the enigmatic Eldar, from the soulless Necrons to the hungering Tyranids. There are many enemies out there. There will be times of great victories and time of bitter defeats but I believe with your people's skills in engineering, Ship repair, and technological knowledge we can prevail."

Several Captains seemed thoughtful but one spoke up,

"Why should we join you? How will we know we will be treated any better then when we were apart of the Citadel? They cast us out without any help despite their promises! Our people have suffered once so why should we take the risk?"

A few nodded, agreeing with him as the past showed they should be wary of others, Tiberius spoke,

"I am aware of the lies the Council has told. I won't say that all your problems will be solved by joining us but I can promise the Imperium's support of the Quarian people. We understand as we too were attacked out when we were a young race, we built A.I.s as well, the Men of Iron, and they betrayed us as well. We have knowledge we can share with you, great work of science and technology. In fact to demonstrate one, Neela come here please."

Neela lowered her hood and removed her face mask and stopped before the Conclave, showing her freedom from an Enviro-Suit. The Conclave stood silent at the miracle before them, No one had ever thought they would be free of the confining Enviro-suits. Tiberius brought attention back to him self as he pulled up schematics on his cogitator and showed them to the Conclave.

"Laser weapons, Plasma weapons, and other incredible innovations of technology, not only can we provide a wealth of resources but technologies and even the chance to recover ancient archeotech."

The meeting continued as they hashed out had authorities the Imperium would have and what restrictions and duties they would need to comply with.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Citadel station**

 **Council private chambers**

Tevos was sitting in her chair sipping a rare Thessian vintage wine as she looked at typical reports on various activities across the galaxy when Valern comes in with a worried look upon his aged face. Sparatus asks him what is the problem.

"STG followed a distress beacon in the Voyager Cluster, found a decimated slaver base. The base was filled with dead slavers and some Varren. Also found this,"

He sent a video to them showing a burnt husk of a batarian reaching out, mouth open in a soundless scream. Tevos shuddered at the image, it felt like she could hear the scream still happening at the edges of her hearing.

"It unsettled the team as even though he has been long dead and there is no air in the base, they swear they could hear screaming."

Valern looked disturbed as well as he showed more images and videos of the wrecked base. Bodies left to mummify in the airless vacuum and destroyed doors and hallways. The room that had held slaves had no door from something literally ripping the door out. She couldn't imagine anything capable of the feat as the door looked to have been reinforced so even a Krogan couldn't have done it.

Sparatus however was looking at the weapon impacts on the walls. He noticed they didn't look like accelerator fire hits. One was was literally melted at one spot on the wall. Ragged claw marks criss-crossed the floor as well as what appeared to be saw marks. Some bodies appeared to have fought some animal that tore them open.

"The entire base has been torn apart from explosives and weapons fire but the STG team couldn't find anything to link to the attackers, no fallen bodies, damaged armor fragments, dropped weapons. Who ever did this was skilled in removing any traces of their existence."

Tevos looked at the attached report, it sadly had no real information at all.

"We will need to have more patrols bordering the Terminus Systems then, I don't want to know what will happen if they decide to target a colony of ours."

Sparatus and Valern agreed to that as the image of a decimated colony was horrifying, sadly that would be the least of their problems, if only they knew.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

After four hours of discussion back and forth about the tenets of the treaty Tiberius finally got an agreement from the Conclave. He grinned as the deal was definitely in the Imperium's favor as most of what they argued for was pretty standard for planets being brought into the Imperium such as having their own planetary defense forces the ability to create and hold their own judicial system, laws, and police forces of their own as as they were in compliance to Imperial law. They would pay their Tithe in manufacturing and ship work such as repair and building. He had seemingly caved and agreed to those demands and in return down the line as the Quarian population reached sustainable levels a Guard Regiment would be put together at the Quarian's expense to show fealty to the Imperium.

He noticed a crowd around priest Jaycolb, who was regaling them with a tale of the Imperium's prowess and might. The children listened to him in awe as he talked about Mephiston, the Lord of Death, and his battles against the Orks during the Second War of Armageddon. How he had torn through them as he battled the effects of the dreaded Black Rage. The Astartes fought with a strength unmatched. Even the adults listening were stunned at the tale of the Astartes.

Jaycolb was a great speaker as he enthralled his audience as he described the battle while gesturing with his arms. He imitated the roars and growls of the bestial Ork invaders as they attacked Armageddon, he spoke of the might and will of the Astartes warriors who fought beside the loyal and stubborn Armageddon Imperial Guard who fought with the zeal of defending their home-world.

Nari stood nearby talking to a couple of the Quarians as Gabriel layed down at her feet as a brave girl stroked the metal and fur across his back. Tiberius nodded to Nari as he stepped up beside her. Gabriel raised his head at him.

"We have reached an agreement with the Admiralty Board and the Conclave. Soon the Flotilla will start to head for Marchius Seven."

Marchius Seven was the world to be settled on this side of the Relay as a fortress/forge world. Work had been going on for two and a half weeks on shelter and the beginnings of a defense network, soon manufactorums and orbital docks would be started.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Segmentum Ultima, Kar Duniash**

Mayer Sieghard was forcibly pushed by the Arbites down a corridor. He was a moderately powerful pirate in the Ultima Segmentum and had finally been caught by Inquisitorial forces.

They entered a room to see a man sitting at a small table with two covered dinner plates on it. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Ah, the feared Captain Sieghard a pleasure to meet you even under these circumstances. Please sit."

Mayer sat down and looked at his host, the man was fairly nondescript and could easily disappear in a crowd or memory. What really grabbed his attention though was the Rosette on his waist. The man in front of was an Inquisitor.

The meal was a simple plate of beef and and a few vegetables in a broth, it was familiar to Mayer and he realized why when the Inquisitor spoke,

"Your wife is an incredible cook, I might just have to make her my personal cook. First however we must talk business. You were a powerful pirate until one of your men got greedy. You had ships cowering in fear, I have need of that skill."

Mayer wasn't stupid nor a sucker, he had to be careful, especially since the Inquisitior had his wife and probably his daughter as well.

"What exactly do you want, milord? You could just use the Imperial Navy instead of a captured pirate lord."

"True but I could use the Navy but a pirate would work better. A couple weeks ago a Xeno device turned on and opened a path to a Xeno society on the other side that is a mere nuisance. I want you to do what you do best, plunder, raid, and pillage. I want them more busy dealing with other things to possibly bother us."

Mayer could see the benefits the Inquisitior would have, the Xenos while not powerful enough to be worth invading, yet, were a possible threat so they needed to be suppressed. Plus the materials taken could be sent to forge worlds to be used by the Imperium.

"I will of course be offering an Imperial Pardon for any and all crimes you have committed. The piracy you inact under my employ would just be your duties under me."

Mayer froze, a pardon was an incredible boon to anyone given one. He could see his wife and daughter freely.

He looked at the Inquisitior with suspicion and said,

"I want it in writing, Inquisitior. I don't take promises at face value."

A scribe set a large piece of parchment before him and he read it over. It was a genuine Pardon with the signatures of the High Lords of Terra and the Inquisition Seal as well.

"I trust that works fine for you Mr. Sieghard? Do we have an Accord?"

Mayer nodded and shook the hand the man held out,

"Two things I get to see my wife and daughter, today. The second I get to gut the man who betrayed me."

His answer was a smile and nod, a servant appeared at his side and gestured him to follow. Mayer left to find his family and make sure they were alright.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Marchius 7**

The Migrant Fleet arrived in the system to see two hundred tugs towing in a massive Ramilles Class Star-fort into orbit around the Iron Keep. Every Quarian on the fleet stared in awe at the sixteen kilometer long, fourteen kilometer wide massive space station into a stable gyroscopic orbit. Six other orbital defense stations were towed in a ring twenty million miles around the planet while seven orbital dock stations orbited the planet lazily.

Tiberius looked at he work as Admiral Varkus stepped up next to him.

"The tugs are nearly done, milord. The defense stations are nearing their stations and the _Emperor's Shield_ Ramilles is four miutes away from a stable orbit."

"Good have the Defense Monitors start laying out minefields and sensor buoys. I want this system secured from anything from a pirate raid to a full-scale invasion."

The admiral nodded and left to relay the order as Tiberius watched the work continue.

On the surface massive defense structures rise above the homes and stores surrounding the first manufactorum. The seven anti-orbital towers stand at an incredible two hundred and fifty meters tall with sixty defense guns built into the structure. The structure also held enough ammunition and food stores to be held against an invasion for months if needed.

As he watched, across the galaxy Quarians were being picked up by ships from the fleet. Soon nearly every Quarian in the galaxy would be here under his careful watch to ensure his plan came to fruition.

 **Illium**

A heavily repaired and modified Turian freighter entered the system and requested landing permission to pick up passengers to the Migrant Fleet. Illium Control was about to deny them when an alert came up on the monitor. Two days ago a group of Quarians had purchased access to a temporary docking bay. They shrugged and ordered the freighter to head to the corresponding coordinates of the bay.

"Roger that Illium Control Konesh out."

Captain Shali'Teesar nar Konesh looked at her bridge as she relaxed against her seat as they moved for the docking bay, she could see Humans walking around with Quarians checking systems or scanning for any problems. She didn't know how she really felt about being under these Humans but had to admit they didn't treat them worse then the Citadel Races did, if anything they treated them the same as any Human if a little distant.

She looked on a monitor to see a team of Humans and Quarians ready to get any materials and supplies the pilgrims had acquired, she knew the Humans just wanted to grab them and go but the Admiralty Board put their foot down on this and the Human Inquisitor agreed to it. The Inquisitor honestly scared her, he had more power then the Spectres and the freedom to use it in any manner he wished. She asked one of the Humans on her ship about them and he just said that you do not interfere with an Inquisitor's work.

Landing at the docking bay several Quarians were waiting as the freighter cargo doors opened. Humans and Quarians descended to start loading the three containers of medical supplies and food that they had acquired for the Flotilla. They were confused by the Humans but were shushed and hurried on board, it would be explained after they left the planet.

Little did they know that they were watched as they worked and left. A dark figure looked at the information and wondered the price it could fetch.

 **Omega**

The Quarian cruiser Nalotir docked at one of Omega's many small docks in hopes of no one bothering them as they picked up their people and left. Captain Ahlis'Laspar was at least comforted by the twenty heavily armed Humans on the ship along with two Heavy Bolter teams in case of any problems showing up.

Thirteen Quarians were waiting to be picked up as they finally finished docking, immediately the twenty Humans poured out to make sure the area was safe followed by the thirty Quarian marines station on the Nalotir. Things at first appear quiet but the Humans find the Quarians they were sent to get being held up by several Xenos of various species.

"We don't like Suit Rats being down here so leave or we will make you!"

A Turian, if Sergeant Jonas Ravik remembered correctly, shouted in the face of a female Quarian. He moved forward and shouted, his full helmet makes him sound like he was speaking in Khelish so no one realizes he is not a Quarian without a doubt look.

"Hey, back off and leave now."

The Turian noticed the men coming towards him and with a glance assumed they were more suit rats he pulled a post and aimed it them,

"Move along, don't be sticking your noses in my business. I am sure you have enough problems of your own."

The other three Turians laughed as they brandished their assualt rifles in a clear threat. Jonas ignored them and and stepped between him and the Quarian girl.

"I don't think so, why don't you just leave us be and we will be gone shortly. We won't be long."

The Turian went to grab him when Jonas slammed his knee into his gut and siezed his neck and gave it a viscous twist until it snapped.

As he killed the first the other three fell to Stubbers fire in a quick barrage. Jonas turned to the girl behind him and gently pulled her forward as several Quarian marines came running up.

"Let's start getting everyone on board, I don't want to be here longer then necessary. Set up a perimeter around the dock five meters."

Shortly after the first Pilgrims made it to the dock, unfortunately they were being chased by several members of the Blood Pack.

The Blood Pack fired on them as Stubbers returned fire as the Pilgrims quickly dived into cover with the Marines in an effort to not get shot.

Jaan'Wulon Vas Nalotir was the grizzled old lead Quarian marine on the Nalotir and had remarkably he gained a rapport with the Guardsmen due to a respect between veterans.

"The last one is here but we are under heavy fire from the Blood Pack. We won't be able to make it back to the Nalotir."

Jonas took a peak over the cover and immediately ducked back down as gunfire pinged off the cover. He looked at Savant Militant Sameal Nikus and asked,

"Sameal, is it safe enough for you to help us out here. Micheal will stand guard for you."

Sameal nodded and kneeled while whispering a prayer, after a moment he sprung to his feet and roared,

"I shall Smite his Foes! The God-Emperor Protects!"

He flung his hand out sending out swathes of lightning towards the Blood Pack, killing seven Vorcha and a Krogan. They spasmed as they fell, their very blood flash boiled and burst the veins causing the heart to stop beating and their eyeballs to blow up.

Every Xeno was shocked and the Humans grabbed the Quarians and pulled them towards the Nalotir while blindly firing their Stubbers covering their escape. The Blood Pack was too stunned at the horrific death of their comrades to effectively fight back. Jonas looked back as the docking hatch closed to see one of the blue Xenos, an Asari if he remembered right, watching them but before he could say or do anything the hatch closed and the Nalotir fled the station heading back to Marchius Seven.

On the Station Jesisya Murus watched the Quarian vessel flee as she contemplated the shocking display of power from the unknown species. She had to admit unless one took a second look you wouldn't notice that they were not Quarians until you looked at the legs and hands, still Aria would need to hear about this immediately. She turned and walked away not noticing the other observer who also left to alert his boss.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **Citadel**

It had been three days since the decimated Slaver base had been found when the Councilors met back in their private chambers, Valern again called the meeting as he had more information to share with them. Tevos was going over a report from one of the Matriarchs when he came in, Sparatus following closely. Valern spoke first,

"Disturbing information has come to light about the events, the Batarian planet of Abellio has been destroyed. This is what is left of the planet."

An image showed only a newly forming asteroid belt where a planet had once been. You could also see the wrecks of hundreds of destroyed vessels, warships and commercial vessels alike. Tevos was stunned in horror at the destroyed planet, she could not imagine the level of power to completely destroy a world like this. Sparatus noticed this as well but he also saw the melted hulls and shattered pieces of old ships.

"How does this travesty link to the Slaver base? I men it is a horrible thing but there are many explanations to this."

Valern nodded and pulled up images of a slave auction where a Batarian was showing an alien none of them had seen before, the alien was shockingly similar to the Asari except for her pink skin and the fur on the top of her head. She suprisingly didn't cower but glared at the Batarian with a hate filled look as if she wanted to tear off his flesh while he was alive to feel evry bit of pain she could inflict upon him.

Valern showed more images of this new alien even of what appeared to be a larger version, who appeared to be a male counter part who had more muscle mass then the first but also more aggression as one showed him attacking the Batarian speaker and smashing his skull into the stage floor before being subdued.

"The STG discovered rumors on the Dark-Net (a version of the Extra-net for black market deals and illegal things like the slave trade) about a new species called Humans being sold at Abellio so they sent two operatives to substantiate the truth of these rumors, only to discover far more then this.

The day of the sale also had the arrival of the new species' invasion. They secured orbital dominance quickly and with no survivors as far as we can tell. Few survivors at all really, the two STG agents barely survived with the help of a couple freed slaves."

Tevos was surprised at that and asked,

"What do you mean freed slaves, I doubt the invaders really cared about our people with how brutal they invaded and the Batraians definitely wouldn't bother releasing slaves. Did the STG use the confusion to save some of them?"

Valern shook his head and showed them the medical report for the two operatives, the report was horrible. Lost limbs, most of their skin torn off, one lost an eye.

"No, they were attacked at the auction by a Human soldier. He and four others came down through the skylight and then proceeded to tear through anyone not Human with flame-throwers and rifles, except the leader who carried a massive chainsaw bladed claymore. No one else survived the attack as the agents fled wounded, they managed to capture a few videos and images of the Human invasion when they came across the former slaves.

They told them that the Humans had captured the slave holding pens and freed any Humans and strangely any Quarians they found then dragged in crates of Batarian weapons, possibly from the Slaver base in. A Human then spoke strangle unsettling words as an unearthly glow surrounded them and then most of the slaves grew incomprehensibly angry. They grabbed any weapon they could get their hands on and swarmed the streets, fighting any Slaver or Pirate they found.

Luckily a few managed to be spared from this strange phenomenon and ran into the STG on the way to the space port. They managed to make it just as the Humans were evacuating the planet."

Tevos and Sparatus both looked over the images and watched the videos of the battle that the STG agents had brought back. The level of fighting was immense as hundreds of Humans fought through the streets alongside large tanks strange biped walkers. There were hundreds of people lying dead on the streets. The most shocking image was of a ten man group charging a forty strong Slaver force with six Krogans in it. The Humans were even more massive then the regular men standing at seven feet tall at least in large armor carrying large rifles.

"These Humans seem to be a special forces group like the ones who attacked the auction. They are far larger then the normal Humans, suspecting larger armor or even mechs. Most shocking thing is that they did not discover any traces of Ezzo coming from the Humans or their technology. After they left the planet the main Human ship fired a large object towards Abellio, after ten minutes the planet started to crack and shatter under it's own planetary rotation. Thirty minutes after that is started to spread out into an asteroid belt, there were no other survivors that they could detect. Thankfully the asteroids kept them from being discovered."

Tevos was stunned at this and was about to speak when her omni-tool dinged as a report from a Spectre came to her with a tag line labeled "Quarians and Strangers." She opened it and an image of a dock on Oma Ker with a dozen or so Quarians working on putting crates of supplies onto a refurbished Elcor freighter. She looked closer and saw what the Spectre meant.

"Valern, is the STG still up to date on the Migrant Fleet's location? I have a development on this situation, I have what looks like what could possibly be Quarians and Humans picking up Quarian Pilgrims across the galaxy and leaving."

Valern looks on his omni-tool and after a few minutes shakes his head. They had lost the Flotilla somewhere in the Sentry Omega Cluster. He could tell that there were event s going on that they had no information on and this unsettled him as the STG rarely didn't have a clue on what was going on.

A new update came as a Quarian owned vessel paid for a temporary dock to pick up some Quarians and leave. Their payment went through so they were given permission. Sparatus immediately sent an order for the ship to be locked down and prevented from leaving as he sent two Spectres and several C-Sec officers to arrest the crew and anyone else onboard.

As he left to the chamber Tevos received a copy of his orders and tried to stop him.

"Sparatus, are you out of your mind!? We can not just arrest them and do you think they will just surrender to you?"

Sparatus just ignored her as he entered the lift, before it closed he said,

"They destroyed an entire planet Tevos, what do you think they will do next? Besides they can't be that powerful, they have not even discovered Element Zero, they won over Abellio by surprise and luck."

With that he was gone and Tevos was not as certain that he was correct. She headed for her office and started to prepare for a possible fight on the Citadel docks as she doubted they would just surrender to C-Sec. She sent messages to several of her contacts and then sent a report to the Matriarchs on Thessia with a rundown of the current events with this new race and then Sparatus' foolish idea of trying to arrest the new species on the Citadel Docks.

 **Citadel Docks**

Mosa'Rulon nar Shonbay was confused as to what was going on, she had received a message from the Admiralty Board to meet up with the rest of her fellow Pilgrims on the Citadel and be ready to return to the Flotilla even if she didn't have a Pilgrimage Gift. After she met up with the other four, she discovered from Sito'Saarol, his father was on the Conclave, that the Quarians had had First Contact with a powerful new species called Humans.

So the Humans had gifted them with a new planet for their own and thus the Board was recalling everyone to insure the Council couldn't screw them over. She was standing on the dock was the ship docked.

The hatch opened to reveal Quarian Marines and a couple of what must be Humans. She hurried to them with the others when a group of C-Sec stepped in front of them. The lead Turian spoke as he blocked their path,

"Halt! You and the crew of this vessel are to taken into custody for questioning about the destruction of the planet Abellio."

As he said this Mosa was worried but the Humans just pulled their rifles and out of the hatch came two large gun carriages as two men followed with large boxes. In just a few seconds the dock became a potential war-zone as it became a stand off between the two forces.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **So the action is possibly going to erupt on the Citadel, those poor C-Sec officers, I doubt they are prepared for this kind of thing. Please Read and Review everybody, also Favorite and Follow please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, so I am just going to answer a few reviews then the chapter,**

 **Chris Adair: You are correct but the Imperial have to deal with a Chaos invasion as Cadia is gone so they have bigger fish to fry then a dozen or so pathetic Xenos.**

 **grey: one.) actually so far only the Inquisitor and his retinue, the High Lords, and the Admiralty Board know but the Guardsmen and such know that the higher ups are interested in the Quarians and while causing trouble is a no-no they aren't going out of their way to interact except when necessary, I just haven't shown any casual interactions yet.**

 **2.) There are actual Abhuman and even beastmen regiments in lore, they arfe just not as famous as they are mainly used to supplement Human regiments or for suicidal missions that are not important enough to send the Death Korps.**

 **3.) Are you a Psyker because you kind of nailed it.**

 **Rayven Nightshade: sorry but that is a little overkill but very funny I agree.**

 **A couple of people have asked about Guilliman and my answer is this: he is back up and about but he is probably not going to be in this story as he has to deal with the greater Imperium's problems so he won't really care about this little slice of space most likely.**

If someone was to enter the Council Chamber they would have found Tevos ranting and lecturing Sparatus about his actions instead of the calm debate they would have expected to find.

"Thirty officers are in the hospital in critical condition and twelve more are dead Sparatus! We could have dealt with this more peacefully."

Sparatus ignored her as he looked over the reports from the fight on the docks and inside the Quarian vessel.

"We now have people who don't know what is going thinking we declared war against the Migrant Fleet!"

Valern finally spoke,

"That would be harder to do then you think. We have lost them and I believe their new ally has hidden them from us and they were gathering every Pilgrim to keep us from discovering this."

Valern had to admit these Humans were prepared for the worst case scenario. The debacle on the docks showed this as the Humans grabbed weapons immediately and fought them as they tried to escape on the vessel, unfortunately the dock was locked down on Sparatus' order.

The fight was brutal as there was no surrender from the Humans as they fought tooth and nail against C-SEC. The two machine guns they used were escpecially powerful. They had to use large biotic barriers to advance through that and even then they barely made it. Once inside they were meet with flamers and shotguns along with assualt weapons.

On the bridge was the last stand where a Human holding a sword of all things stood with five Humans and seven Quarian crew members. In the end twelve Humans and eighteen Quarians were left alive. The Humans had either been knocked unconscious by biotic attacks or were too wounded to fight any longer while the Quarians had surrendered when it was hopeless to fight any longer.

Tevos sighed as she knew Sparatus wouldn't admit he made a bad move and looked at the report from their analysts. The Human weapons for the most part were pretty unremarkable, magazine loaded chemical propellant rounds. The sword and heavy weapons were shocking though, the guns fired a one hundred caliber round with a solid fuel rocket propellant round with a detonating charge with a depleted uranium core.

The rounds could literally blow holes in makos and blow a Krogan apart. The sword was a marvel of engineering beyond anything the Council Races had ever imagined. The blade when activated had a disruptive field surrounding the blade that when it cut it physically cut through the molecular bonds.

Sadly the blade blew up shortly after they activated the weapon, thus rendering it useless. Valern was not surprised as the video from Abellio showed Humans with laser weapons and the fact they had none here showed they were trying to keep their weapons away from their enemies.

In the next two days after the dock incident the Humans had proven themselves a difficult race to deal with, seven escape attempts and they had attacked three guards.

Tevos wanted to try a Meld with one of the Humans to try and show that the Council was not an enemy but a friend to all new races to the galaxy. So far they were too busy dealing with the media to try.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Citadel News**

Executor Pallin was trying to calm the public after the events on the dock.

"Executor, is it true that the C-SEC officers fought a new species on the order of Councillor Sparatus in relation to the destruction of the Batarian Slave world of Abellio!"

Pallin was caught off guard by the accurate recounting of events, his silence was all the confirmation needed as reporters pounced on this.

"Yes, we attempted to detain several members of a new species for questioning about the attack on Abellio, unfortunately this resulted in violent confrontation with C-SEC.

We currently have them in custody as the Council attempts to work this out."

A salarian called out,

"Is it true that that there were Quarians involved in the incident? Reports indicate that the captured ship was a refurbished Turian frigate owned by the Migrant Fleet. Is there any evidence to support the possibility of a Quarian invasion into Citadel Space?"

"No, as our analysts have confirmed a Quarian invasion would be too costly for them as they would be fighting with thier entire population on board which would be foolish to say the least."

Pallin answered as many questions as he could but eventually he managed to end the press release.

Soon people on the streets saw a rare sight, the Consort leaving her Chambers and entering the C-SEC offices on the behest of the Council.

She nodded to the Councilors and looked through a window into a hold cell where a single Human was pacing. He stood at about six feet with sandy blonde hair. His uniform was a slate grey with a single white hand print on his left shoulder guard.

"You wish me to Meld with this man correct, Councillors?"

At thier nod she entered the cell with two officers. She stepped towards him only for him to step back and tense. She slowly raised her hands into plain sight and free closer.

She put her hands on his head and whispered,

"Embrace Eternity."

Her first thought was of a maelstrom as she could see his mind as a sea of thoughts. She touched a memory to see a far younger version surviving in the depths of a Hive City.

The term suddenly made her see an image of what at first seemed like a massive mountain when she noticed it was actually a city built upward instead of outward.

Suddenly inside it she marveled at the construction but shivered at the architecture, it was dark and forbodding. She saw civilians scurrying in the streets.

She was thrown from the memory to another, this time he was wearing a uniform and carrying a rifle. She looked at the mass of soldiers marching in formation singing and the term Imperial Guard came to mind. She realized it was a full army marching off to be deployed.

She saw battlefields of a dozen wars and they terrified her, she could see where he had marched past the bodies of men he had been playing cards with not days before without a care.

Going through cities vandalized by symbols and marks that made her feel ill just to look at as they past macabre idols built from torn apart bodies.

She then fell into a memory that held deep meaning to him.

 **~Memory~**

Jared stood in a trench with nine other troopers as they fired at the endless waves of the Tyranid advance as artillery shells were raining down and Hydras fired upon the Gargoyles and Harpies flying overhead in dogfights with Vendettas.

He noticed the heavy Bolter behind them stopped firing and he took a quick look, seeing the gunners dead he yelled out,

"Mitch, Davies, get to the heavy Bolter quickly we need it of we are going to live!"

Thier company had been deployed to this mountain pass to hold back the swarming Xenos so the three hive cities could evacuate. They had been nearly constantly fighting for days with few breaks in between attacks.

They were slowly pushed back until they were holding the line in a forward base that had been hastily fortified. The next two weeks were harrowing but then a call come over the vox,

"This is Inquisitor Tiberius of the Ordos Xenos, hold on reinforcements are on their way."

Cheers rang out as Maurader heavy bombers came from the skies and Valkyries landed alongside larger transports with fresh troops and armor.

After the fighting was over the three thousand strong company was reduced to six hundred men and the remnants of various armor groups. The Inquisitior was impressed with the show and had them put under his command as his personal troops.

 **~Memory~**

Sha'ira was both amazed and shocked at the way these people waged war as it was worse then even the Krogan Rebellions and Rachni War combined.

The Inquisitior was a powerful man, she could tell as he pulled strings to rearm and equip his new troops. She was suddenly thrown not just from his memory but his mind as well.

She stumbled back as the Human tried to attack her but he was caught by the two guards as he screamed at her.

She left the room quickly. The guards returned him to the cells. Sha'ira found the Council in thier Chambers discussing other things.

"You need to let them go or you will bring a war upon us more devastating then the Rachni did."

Tevos looked at her and was about to answer her when an alarm went off.

"Councillors, we are getting readings coming from the edge of the nebula. They are unlike anything we have on record!"

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Two days ago**

Tiberius was reading a report on what had happened at Cadia and the resurrection of Roburte Guilliman when Admiral Zorah came into his office.

"The Citadel ship has not returned plus Citadel News is going crazy about a new species being arrested with Quarians."

Tiberius looked up at that as he didn't need a war with those upstart Xenos.

"Take some men and retrieve the prisoners from the Citadel, I will have a emissary go with you."

As Rael turned to leave Tiberius call out,

"Take the Dominator class Cruiser The Imperium's Shield and some escorts. Ensure this "Council" understands how out classed they are."

He left towards the space port while making a call home. He received an answer quickly,

"Hello? Oh honey I am glad to see you and I am sure Tali will be too."

Zato'Zorah said as she bounced thier three year old daughter trying to feed her. Tali laughed at reached for the video image of her father.

Rael smiled and waved at her causing more giggles before he looked at his wife.

"I was calling to tell you I have to go to the Citadel so I will be gone a couple days. I love you both."

Closing the video call he looked at the new Quarian Fleet, it was an incredible sight. Hundreds of vessels were now made into mining fleets mainly consisting of freighters and mining ships sent to mine asteroids and the like.

Most of the fleet had been too old and worn out to repair so they were smelted down and used to repair the rest. The frigates and destroyers had been turned into Defense Monitors while the Cruisers had most of their unnecessary components removed and converted into a mobile heavy Macro-cannon platform.

The biggest change was the Live ships themselves, their main guns were replaced by two Lance batteries and were equipped with three plasma Macro-cannons on each broadside. The defense was increased by a half foot of adamantine armor along with a void shield generator.

The Imperium's Shield was a powerful vessel that had been painted black to show the crew's mourning of their lost home world Cadia.

Rael's shuttle landed in the main hangar and as he exited the craft a human woman came forward and greeted him,

"Greetings Admiral Rael'Zorah, I am Inquisitorial Representative Chrina Anolla. If you will follow me."

Ten minutes later they reached the bridge to meet Captain Miranda Keyes. She was barking out orders aand checking reports before they left. Noticing the new arrivals on the bridge she stood and walked over, data ports and other implants disconnecting from her back as she stood.

She walked with a grace that caused a few to whisper that she had Eldar ancestry but if she heard anyone dare say that she would make them clean an entire deck with a single small scrub. Her hatred of the manipulative race came from her family being tortured to death by Dark Eldar.

"We will be leaving in an hour so I can have you escorted to your rooms so you can rest. Sailor, escort our guests to thier rooms."

Later the great vessel tore a hole in reality to a place of unending mind rending insanity. The crew prepared for combat as they prayed that the Gellar field will hold.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Captain Alasia of the Citadel Defense Fleet was nervous as the strange reading rose when what appeared to be a rip in reality opened. The hole made her skin crawl as she looked at it, she swore she heard voices calling and screaming at the edge of her hearing.

Three ships glided out as they entered reality again. The first was as black as the void around it, only the golden symbols embossed upon it and the nebula around showing it, the four point three kilometer vessel defiant before the Citadel along side the two escort prowling slight below it.

A hail was coming from the largest vessel,

"I am Representative Chrina Anolla of His Holy Order of the Inquisition. I have come for the Imperial Citizens you are holding prisoner upon this station."

Alasia wasn't sure what to about this, never had a new species come to the Citadel before Asari diplomats had smoothed things over. Luckily for her Councillor Tevos answered the hail herself.

"I am Councillor Tevos and I would like to apologise for the unfortunate event that caused this to be necessary. I would also like to welcome you to the Citadel on behalf of the Citadel Council and it's associate races."

There was a long pause then Representative Chrina said she was coming onto the Citadel with a security team. Forty minutes later a Thunderhawk Transport screamed through the void escorted by six Lightning Air superiority fighters, on board was Representative Chrina, Admiral Rael'Zorah, a ten man team of Tempestus Scions, four Quarian Marines, and a Bald man in robes carrying a staff.

The man had tattoos inked across nearly every inch of flesh in intricate swirling patterns. This man was Primaris Psyker Ezekiel. He was coming as a trump card for Chrina as these Xenos had no knowledge of Psykers or their abilities.

The Thunderhawk landed in a crowded docking bay close to the Presidium Tower as it's four twin-linked Heavy Bolters swept the bay for threats. The main ramp lowered as the Scions ran down it and took up defensive positions around it. Reporters and civilians crowded the entrance to the bay trying to get a look at the new arrivals. Chrina seemed to glide down the ramp dressed in a flowing kimono-like robe embroidered with an Imperial Aquila and flowing flowery lines across it.

While beautiful the dress also had threads of Ceramite and Adamantium woven in with the silk along with a powerful Conversion shield emitter. She walked forward with her head high and an uncaring look upon her face with Ezekiel and Rael just behind her. Stopping before Pallin she spoke clearly and calmly,

"I have come for the Imperial Citizens being held here. Turn them over to me and we will take our leave."

That got some mutters from the crowd as they watched with baited breath. Pallin nodded but said,

"The Council was hoping to speak with you before you go Representative. We can have the Humans brought to this bay with their returned valuables while you speak with the Council."

Chrina gives him a look for a moment, as if it would be worth it to speak with the Council or just kill him and leave, but relented and nodded. She spoke with an almost put upon air, as if it was a dreadful task,

"Very well, I will speak to this Council. As for my people I requested all Imperial citizens which includes the Quarian peoples under the Treaty of Unification written and signed by both the High Lords of Holy Terra and the Admiralty Board."

This was a shock to everyone as no one could see any reason to ally with the Quarians since they were kicked off the Citadel. Pallin was just as shocked but nodded and had a message sent to bring the Quarians as well. Chrina nodded and followed him escorted by four Scions.

She noticed Ezekiel was whispering to himself and looking around him. She whispered to him,

"Are you alright Ezekiel, you looked ill?"

"There are imprints of unknown Xenos everywhere, almost all of them screaming in pain. I can sense untold numbers of these echos, such pain they have left a lasting impression upon the very ground we walk upon. It is very disorienting, Milady."

She nods and continues as the Scions tensed up at the thought of Warp entities around even if they are just echos.

Pallin over heard them but didn't understand what they meant but made a note to tell the Council. They reached the Presidium after a twenty minute tour during which Chrina grew more irritated.

As they went up the steps in front the Scions stood at their back turning the stairs into a killzone. Chrina stood tall before the Council with a serene look upon her face hiding her disgust and hate from them.

Tevos spoke first and said warmly,

"I wish to welcome you to the Citadel Representative and I hope our people will prosper together."

"I must apologise for my associate's rather rash action to your people on the Citadel. He was just alarmed by the events on Abellio and wanted to ensure our planets were safe."

Chrina surprised them by asking what planet was Abellio. Rael answered her.

"The Slavers planet Lord Inquisitor Tiberius invaded and then blew up, Milady."

She nodded at him and turned back to the Council,

"We do not care about your reasons. I am just taking back what is ours and leaving. I have no wish nor need to deal with you."

This stumped Everyone listening as no one had ever just dismissed the Council before, not even the Krogan.

Valern was the first to speak after that shock,

"Surely you do not mean that as a young race there is much we can teach you. We noticed you didn't have any Eezo readings on your gear nor kinetic barriers. We have better technologies you could learn of."

Rael flinched as he knew that Chrina would not take that well. Chrina drew up and sneered at them.

"You dare look down on us, Xeno!? The Imperium of Mankind has stood for forty two millennium against many enemies so do not think you have anything we could not learn from the Quarian peoples."

Sparatus scoffed,

"The Suit Rats aren't worth anything as their so called fleet is a crumbling mass of wrecks cobbled together into ships."

Tevos, who had been thrown for a loop at the age of the Imperium tried to calm things down as she tried to get Chrina to see the benefits of joining under the Citadel's leadership.

"There is no need for this to descend into a fight. You must have seen the beauty of the Citadel, it is a shining beacon of the galaxy. Surely you would like to be apart of this."

"This so called beacon is nothing more then a graveyard of screaming souls and a Emperor damned Xeno construct."

Seeing she wouldn't listen to them she tried to appeal to Rael, but when she looked at him Rael just shook his head no.

"You won't change her mind as it is the decree of the High Lords and they hold no love to Xenos. Honestly we we're lucky as we are useful to them."

Chrina nodded and spoke with a relaxed candor,

"If they hadn't been we would most likely have ignored them or if needed killed them all. Although recent findings have shown a likely genetic relationship between the Quarians and Humans. Proving them to either be an ancient Human genetic project or genetically modified Humans."

With that Chrina turned and without a care from the Council started to leave the Chamber but paused for a moment, calling over her shoulder,

"Ah yes, before I forget, stay out of Imperial space or die."

With that she continued out. Outside a shuttle was sitting to take them back to the bay. As they headed back an Asari guard who was riding with them kept glancing at Chrina, amazed at the similarities between Human women and Asari.

Suddenly Ezekiel siezed up and yelled,

"Look out!"

A missile struck the shuttle causing it to crash on the Presidium. Chrina shook her head and pulled out a pistol as bullets impacted the shuttle's hull.

Dozens of Xenos in black armor were attempting to rush the downed shuttle when Ezekiel stood.

"Be damned to the depths of the Warp, Xenos!"

He thrust an arm forward sending a torrent of fire from his hand burning everything it touched. Chrina fired her Hot-Shot Laspistol at one of the burning Xenos while also activating her teleport homing beacon.

 **FLASH**

Where there was nothing now stood three large black armored figures. Kill Team Ovarius stood ready to kill.

Watch Sergeant Ovarius stood in the middle wielding a Xenophase Blade and Deathwatch Shotgun as well as an Auspex upon his shoulder showing the surroundings in great detail. Veteran Damian held a storm Bolter and power sword while Veteran Gregory carried a Deathwatch Frag Cannon and a Power Fist.

"Suffer Not the Xeno to Live."

The Aliens fired upon them only to find their weapons less effective then they hoped. The Veterans withstood the fire and then replied with thier own weapons.

Ovarius sliced through a Turian with his Xenophase Blade and blasted half of a Salarian away with his shotgun. Damian chopped an arm off an Asari while shooting his Storm Bolter at a Krogan.

Gregory blew up a cluster of Vorcha while crushing a Turian's chest in his power fist. Ezekiel threw fireballs as the Scions fired thier Hot-Shot Lasguns.

The Asari guard was calling for support but couldn't reach anybody as she fired her pistol over the wreckage at any enemy she could see.

Finally C-Sec Mantis gunships arrived on scene and the attackers started to flee. Ovarius however had a Turian by his neck dragging him to Chrina, throwing him at her feet. She looked at him with disgust as he was not looking well, burns covered him except for his missing arm and the blown off hip.

"Who do you work for Xeno, tell me and I will grant you the Emperor's Mercy, don't and I will see how much of I can cut off before you die."

To the shock of the C-Sec nearby, her voice sounded as if she was talking about the weather instead of torture. The Turian could barely talk but managed to say,

"The Shadow Broker hir...,"

Before he started to choke as foam came from his mouth and his body seized. Chrina looked on as he died before her, some kind of poison was evident in his death. She shrugged and turned to Ovarius and inclined her head in thanks.

"Thank you Watch Sergeant, I am in your debt. Now will you do me the honor of escorting me to the Thunder Hawk?"

"Of course, Milady. My squad would be honored to escort you."

The deep bass voice softly said as he feel instep with her. The short trip was mostly uneventful as most traffic was diverted away from their route. The Docking Bay was a mess with xeno bodies being pulled out by grim C-Sec officers while the Scion guard stood stiffly on the lookout for any more hostiles aiming to try again.

They left quickly after getting aboard, the Council watching from their private chambers while reading what little Sha'ira had been able to glean from the Human's mind. The wars that made their's seem like playground scuffles, the enemies that were far beyond them in might, and the idea of the Imperial's being led by a millennia old half-dead corpse shook their view on the galaxy.

Sparatus of course was arguing for more military spending which Tevos sadly knew was needed as she doubted any of these races would listen to what was essentially the new kids on the block. Valern was for trying to find out more about these races but due to their far different method of travel not dependant on the Relays they had no idea how.

Tevos worried about the future of the galaxy as she knew that a time would come for them to enter this harsh new playing field and they would likely be behind the rest. Little did she know that they were being brought into events far grander then even the Asari could plan.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

"Amazing, the Imperials didn't immediately start a new war."

A shadowy figure said as they watched the events from afar. Another figure nodded but had a different opinion.

"They are not mindless savages brother. They have more pressing enemies to face but we must insure they stay in contact with this region of space, the Harvesters shall return from their fifty thousand year slumber. They are getting ever closer to discovering some of our few colonies. We must ensure they don't."

They watched as the Imperial left the Citadel, a dazzling trap sitting their drawing in the unsuspecting like a beacon luring them to their death. Sadly an untold number of species fell for this trap during the millennia but soon the puppeteers will have a target that will not crumble before them like all the others have.

"The mon-keigh will end this threat to our people but make sure they do not suspect us for causing the gap in those "Turians" patrol or for getting those pirates to attack the Imperial world. We do not need them attacking us in retaliation."

 **End Chapter**

 **Now things get interesting, someone is setting up events for their benefit, most Warhammer 40k fans know who I am talking about. Now we will have the Imperials getting settled to exploit this new sector for all it's worth.**

 **Now an Omake for Rayven Nightshade as I found his idea to be hilarious.**

 **Chrina stood surrounded by C-Sec officers at the order of the Council and she just smiled and in a flash of light a massive machine stood between her and the officers. This mighty 3.7 meter tall Venerable Dreadnought wielded a power fist with built in heavy flamer and an assault cannon.**

 **The officers stood in stark terror as the reality of the situation took such a turn it that bad luck basically took the situation and raped it then burned it alive as the Dreadnought gave a mighty war cry that shook the ground beneath them.**

 **" _IN THE EMPEROR"S NAME, LET NONE SURVIVE!"_**

 **He charged the thirty or so officers firing the assault cannon at them while shooting out flames burning several while more were blown apart. Hitting the group like a freight train seven died before he even stopped. Grabbing one with the power fist he squeezed slowly and caused the body to explode sending gore flying.**

 **An Asari sent a Thorw at the rampaging machine only to be surprised as the attack did nothing to the behemoth, only making him turn to her and bathe her in cleansing fire. She screamed at the intense heat as small arms fire pinged against Adamantium plates while he continued to crush xenos or even just continue forward and step on them.**

 **A Krogan caught the power fist and caused a brief tug of war before the power field flared ripping his arms apart at the molecular level. Two rockets impacted the Dreadnought only to have nothing to show for it except some smudged dents.**

 **Cursing their luck a couple tried to run for it only to be shot in the back by the assault cannon. Reinforcements arrived only to find a field of dead bodies and torn apart walls and floor. Gore laid upon the floor and dripped from rips in the walls. One Turian was literally embedded into the wall nearby.**

 **By the time they had caught up, Chrina was already back aboard the Thunder Hawk with the Dreadnought. The horrifying events were broadcast on the Citadel News that night as the most bloody one sided battle in Citadel history, when asked to comment the Imperials said that is was just a regular Tuesday to them.**

 **End Omake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, this is chapter to answer a few**

 **Blinded in a bolthole: Actually all sources I could find show the specifications of a Cobra to be 1.5 kilometers long and .3 abeam (not exactly sure what that means other than its width).Also I just placed Mass Effect into the same galaxy, the Galaxy is 100,000 light years across and there are several light years between solar systems, the likely hood of the imperium discovering them is not big as Mass Relays only cover 1% and the Citadel Species haven't activated them all (even if the one percent are the active ones it would be the same as finding a single specific building among 100 with no distinguished landmarks or maps.)**

 **Plus I couldn't find a specific range for how far mass effect FTL can reach, best I can find is that Reapers can go thirty light years a day and everyone else is about half that, plus so far they can only travel FTL for 50 hours before needing to discharge. After that on every site i went to like space battles forums they start breaking out equations with symbols I don't recognize out with no one having a definite answer. So as far as I can tell they can't get too far from the Relays (Probably the Reaper's plan to make sure that no one escaped.)**

 **Tjuparulla: thank you and I hope your father beats the cancer.**

 **Ollanius Pious: I understand seems like everyone wants an Ork invasion into Citadel Space.**

 **A general one was the age of the Imperium, yes I know they aren't that old but I don't think anyone in the Imperium sees the time before the official beginning of the Imperium to really be any different, the Emperor still existed before hand and led Humanity from the shadows thus he was still in charge to them. Plus it was used in a way to really highlight the difference in their power. I can't find a direct age to the Council system but roughly one to two thousand years, that makes the _FORTY TWO THOUSAND_ years of the Human race seem insane. **

**LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

Rael'Zorah walked through the streets of the Hive City New Hope. He could see merchants and Rouge Traders buying and selling goods and services with Quarian shopkeepers. Quarian troopers were working with Imperial Arbites to keep the peace as people went about their every day lives.

Walking into a small park he looked up at the sky, he could barely see the mighty _Emperor's Shield_ in orbit. The Quarians had built thier city outwards instead of the usual upward direction. Almost no one wanted to enclose themselves again.

He looked to see his darling daughter Tali running with several human and quarian children. He could hear her laughing as one of the ones chasing the others tap her and she froze.

He smiled as he watched his daughter play, contemplating the last four years. The majority of the Quarian people were free from thier Enviro-suits many still wore them as reminders of their time trapped within them plus their use for working in hazardous jobs or locations.

The remant of the Migrant Fleet roamed Citadel Space in search of resources and materials for the forges to produce weapons and tools to export across Imperial Space.

The Citadel Species were desperately trying to play catch-up with the Imperium while dealing with an increase of pirate activity, courtesy of the Pirate Lord Mayer.

Rael stepped forward and called out,

"Tali, it time to go home."

Tali turned towards and ran over waving goodbye to the other kids playing in the park and called out bye to them as they waved back.

Holding her hand in his they set off to the modestly sized mansion Rael was given due to his rank.

"Whats Mommy making for dinner, Daddy?"

Tali asked as she looked up at him.

"grilled Grox and Birri Truffles. I even got some ice cream for dessert."

Tali's eyes got huge at the promise of ice cream and she started tugging on his arm to try and hurry him up.

"Come on, Daddy, before Mommy tries to eat it all!"

Rael laughed and allowed her to pull towards the house.

"She won't eat it all without us Tali, plus she is eating for two now."

They hurried home to eat and be happy with for their good fortune.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Citadel**

Tevos sighed as she looked over more reports about Imperial forces mining an asteroid belt and occasionally fighting some pirates who foolishly thought they could defeat the rebuilt ships.

Another report spoke of a new band of pirates who were even more brutal to their victims then most, no survivors at any of the attacks. The only proof of an attack was a late ship and debris on the ship's recorded flight path.

Tevos knew that the Turians were trying to get evidence that the Imperials were behind it but nothing conclusive was ever found.

Sparatus entered their private chambers looking over reports as Valern looking over STG reports and status updates. The past four years they had been working hard to try and meet the might of their less then friendly neighbors.

"I have some good news, the Turian Hierarchy has built four more dreadnought class ships and sixteen more cruisers and a score of frigates and destroyers but it still is just us having smaller more numerous vessels then the Humans, we need an edge or something to make our ships more viable."

Sparatus said setting down his report so Tevos could look it over. One of the first things they did was modify the Treaty of Farixen to allow the Asari and Salarians as many dreadnoughts as the Turians to give them some more firepower, the Destiny Ascension now has two sister ship, one of Turian design along with a Salarian designed version.

Even with the increased amount of dreadnoughts and increased amount of military spending they were still behind. Valern had several think tanks running trying to find ways to close the gap.

"Luckily for us the Imperials left the remains of the attackers on the Citadel. Our scans and studies show remarkable details not immediately noticed.

We found a Bolter round lodged in the ribs of one and managed to take it apart. The tip is made of a composite material similar to diamonds along with a dense metallic core for penetration power along with a mass reaction fuse and a large main explosive charge. Excellent for penetrating armor and then blowing up.

The sword we managed to obtain scans before it self-destructed has been studied, while we wont be able to produce them anytime soon we have discovered several things about that could improve our Omni-blades.

The blade is made of an Adamantium alloy it had a disruptive field that allowed it to sever the molecular bonds between atoms, quite brilliant actually. The level of intricacy needed to do this is incredible. Humans seem to use both elegant and crude methods to achieve a desired result."

Tevos and Sparatus read over the rest of the STG reports, noticing the Quarian mining fleets were starting a trek back to the Imperial world. Sparatus had originally argued for an invasion of the system but when their spy drones had finally entered the system they were shocked. Dozens of mine fields lay scattered about the system with immense defense posts waited with cannons the size of a frigate hung scattered around the system along with an immense station that was nearly half the Citadel's length. Nothing in Citadel Space could come close to it except Omega. The calculated losses would be astronomical to even attempt an attack.

Incredible amounts of credits had been put into increasing the combat effectiveness of their forces as they feared discovery of one or more threats that the Imperials fought on a daily basis. Tevos knew that even the Asari couldn't win against them as they were, she had talked to the Matriarchs on Thessia to push Maidens to join the sciences or military instead of going off to become barmaids or Mercs. They were also starting to create an actual legitimate army instead of Commando bands, still Tevos wondered if that would be enough to ensure their survival.

Tevos toyed with the idea of curing the Genophage to use the Krogan as cannon fodder but she worried they wouldn't be able to control them plus the time it would take for a useful sized army to be ready made the idea less ideal but she forwarded it to the Matriarchs and the Turian and Salarian governments to see their thoughts on the matter.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Edge of Terminus Space**

Lysia Vasani lay against the wall of the main corridor on the Asari cargo vessel Matron's Voyage bleeding from the harpoon in her chest. She was slowly dying as she saw the Humans walking through the ship killing everyone. Their cargo vessel had been attacked earlier that day as they passed the rings of a large gas giant heading towards Thessia. The flight had been quite as they were running a well known route that had periodic Turian Patrols running it to ensure Pirates and other scum didn't attack trade ships, only in this case it had failed.

Lysia had been relaxing with another Asari on board, having a little fun, when the alarms rang out and there was a jolt as a Mass Accelerator round impacted the kinetic barriers. She tried to get armor on as quickly as she could while maintaining her balance. Shouts were heard all across the ship as they sped up trying to make it to the Relay.

The ship shook as a torpedo hit the engines causing the ship to go dead in space. The on board security team started to prepare for anti-boarding operations. They settled in to wait as the other ship drew closer, careful to stay out of it's point defense turret's firing arc. There was a thump that reverberated across the ship as it latched on. A section of wall in the cargo hold started to glow red as it was cut through.

Lysia had been stationed near the bridge so she just waited as she heard reports from the fighters near the hold. Not one sounding reassuring to her.

"Secure the Bulkhead!" "keep them back." "There are too many of them!"

Lysia jumped when the bulkhead door before them jostled as something hit it. Then a thump was heard as whatever was on the other side of it started to pound on the door, slowly and steadily breaking the door down. Then the door crashed to the floor as several figures charged in assault rifles blazing. The defenders fired back, killing a few as the corridor became a kill-zone for both sides. Lysia was about to fire another burst when a Kishock Harpoon round impaled her in the upper left shoulder, causing her to fall and be left behind as the remaining defenders retreated into the bridge.

She looked up to see one standing over her and as she begged for her life he raised a pistol and fired a round into her head. It just goes to show how vile Xenos were to his mind, leaving their wounded behind to life just that much longer,no honor or camaraderie. Mayer looked up and yelled,

"Bring in the bodies and hurry it up, I dont need to remind you sorry lot we can not be discovered, do I? Make sure we have everything of value and let's go!"

As he headed for his newly rebuilt Turian cruiser his crew dragged in Batarian bodies and set them around the ship, firing a couple shots from the crew's weapons into them to simulate a battle.

Mayer wanted to ensure the Citadel patrol fleets started to look towards the Batarians for the attackers of their destroyed cargo fleets and missing liners.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Aephus**

Lana Egnatis sat at her station on a shipyard watching sensors and scanners of the surrounding space, bored out of her mind. Aephus was heavily defended by the Turian Navy due to it strategic value as a major hub of naval movement and repair. Her superior, Arrius Vicsis, sat behind her over looking the bank of Sensor Specialists watching the north-eastern sector of space, or in layman terms the upper right area above the galactic plane of the system.

She gave a glance at the sensors near the edge of the system only to see an anomaly. She ran a system check on her scanners only for the anomaly to remain. She called out to the other three techs responsible for that sector of space,

"Anyone else reading an anomaly at the edge of the system, on Vector 35,100,13."( This is my attempt to create a 3D grid of space, I.E if the center of the system is point 0,0,0 then the anomaly is 35 points away from the center on the x-axis, 100 points on the y-axis then 13 on the z-axis so 35 over, 100 away, then 13 above using say AUs.)

They could all see the anomaly and the drone's visual sensors saw a rip appear in the void of space just beyond the Mandeville Point. They could see a shape forcing it's way out of the tear.

"Sir it looks like a..."

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK**

 **Yes, a gaint cliffhanger! BBBWWWHHHAAA! Now I know it's a little late on the ten but I did get it out on the tenth like i promised even if it's not as long as I had planned but I wanted there to be a chance for more people to cast their vote as I only got like six votes, all for Orks. I will wait three days for more votes before starting the next chapter, see you all later!**


End file.
